You Will Not Hurt My Kit!
by knownobody
Summary: When Naruto is about to be lynched by a mob of angry villagers, who comes to his aid? Who helps him realise his Dreams? his destiny? and become one of the most powerful beings ever known? femKyunaru family pairing. Disclaimer: I do not own naruto
1. the lonely naruto

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

October 10th, probably the worst day of the year for a poor five year old blond orphan. The boy had ocean blue eyes and three whiskers on his cheeks. His name was Naruto, and today was his birthday. Naruto sat on his bed crying. Outside he could hear shouts that resembled "demon" or "monster." There was a large amount of pounding on his door as the villagers tried to get in.

"Why, why do they hate me so much?" Naruto asked himself as the pounding intensified. A rock shattered his bedroom window as it soared inside and landed on the floor. Naruto knew he should have ran for it when he had the chance, but he also knew that they would follow him to where ever he went and beat him there. It was the same every year, the villagers would all form a mob and attack the small boy until the ANBU or the Hokage broke the mob up.

"What did I ever do?" Naruto continued to ask himself as tears began to slide down his cheeks. The pounding on his door became louder, it was aparant that they were trying to knock the door down if it wasn't opened. Naruto cuddled into a ball and closed his eyes hoping that everything would disappear and that he would wake up from a nightmare.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt a hard damp floor instead of his soft warm bed. He found himself in a large dimly lit dungeon like corridor. He got up and started to wander around. "Hello?" he called out into the darkness. There was no reply. Eventually Naruto came across a large room with a huge cage door with a small seal keeping it shut.

Inside the large cage was a massive red fox with nine tails. The fox had black eyes with red slits and many large sharp teeth. Its claws were as sharp as its teeth. The fox was snarling, but Naruto didn't know why.

"Um, who are you, and where am I?" Naruto asked. The large fox looked down to meet the boy as it suddenly realised he was there. The fox stopped snarling and instead adopted a calm tender expression.

"_I am Kyuubi, and it is my fault that those villagers hate you so_," the large fox said in a calm tender female voice. "_They hate you because the Fourth Hokage sealed_ _me inside you in order to stop me, I'm truly sorry_," Kyuubi said as she lowered her gaze from the boy.

"Why did you attack the village?" Naruto asked, apparently only paying attention to the fact that the large fox attacked the village.

"_Because I was forced to, a despicable man who doesn't deserve to be named forced me to attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves, thus causing me to be sealed in you, causing your life to become a living hell_," Kyuubi explained. "_you deserve so much better than this my young kit, it wasn't your fault that your treated like scum."_

Naruto was dumbstruck, for once in his life some one actually cared for him. "Is there anyway to set you free?"

_"There is, but I won't let you."_Kyuubi sternly answered.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"_Because I don't want to see my kit die, and when I am inside of you I can at least heal your wounds and try to protect you,"_Kyuubi answered.

"But...," Naruto started. "If you were forced to attack the village, you shouldn't be here," Naruto said as he made his way to the paper seal keeping the gates shut. Naruto began to tear the seal off, but just as he was about to finish, Kyuubi wrapped one of her tails around Naruto and pulled him away from the half ripped seal.

"_Naruto, I stay here not just because im forced to, but because I choose to, you are my kit, and I will protect you," _the large fox scolded the boy. Naruto gave up and closed his eyes and folded his arms.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was back in his room where the villagers were about to burst in. Fear built up inside the boy instantly. "K-Kyuubi?" Naruto whispered out in fear.

"_Don't worry kit, I'll protect you,"_Kyuubi's voice said Naruto's head. Naruto could feel a large amount of chakra build up inside of him.

The door that separated him from the mob outside finally gave way and the villagers stormed in to attack the small boy. When they reached him in his bedroom, the chakra buildup began to manifest itself into a smaller version of Kyuubi.

"Demon!" the villagers cried out in fear. "Quick, tell the Hokage that the demon fox is free!" another villager shouted outside. One of the members of the mob, a ninja, a chunin most likely due to the combat vest approached the mid sized fox.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A demon protecting another demon? How sweet," the ninja said.

"_Really? just who is the demon here? Me trying to protect my kit? The Kit, who is attacked because of something that was put inside him by your Fourth Hokage?_ _Or you creatures who attack an innocent boy for something he had no control over? Think about it, just who is the real demon here,"_Kyuubi hissed at the group.

"How dare you accuse us of being demons when you took countless lives, just how many lives did you take demon fox?" the ninja spat back. Kyuubi growled at the chunin as he took a step closer to Naruto. "The real demon here, is the boy, he houses the real demon fox, the one that destroyed countless homes and ended thousands of lives. Now, we are going to finish what the Fourth Hokage started five years ago!" The chunin said as he began to rush at Naruto with a kunai in his hand.

"_You will not hurt my kit! Just try and see what happens!" _Kyuubi roared as she bit the chunin's arm and through him back towards the villagers.

"You'll for that demon!" the chunin yelled as he began to fly through a series of hand signs. "Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" he yelled as a large fireball formed out of his hands. As soon as the fire was formed it ended as a hand cover the chunin's and flung him back. An old man in a white robe with a red hat stood in between Naruto and the fox and the mob of villagers He seemed to be in his early sixties.

"Now I really am ashamed of all of you, you especially Mizuki," the man said to the mob, but to the ninja particularly.

"L-Lord Hokage? Why do you defend the demon child?" Mizuki asked as he rose his feet.

"First of all, because he isn't a demon, he is Naruto Uzamaki. Second, because he is a member of this village, same as all of you. And third, because you all do this village great shame for attacking the one person that the Fourth Hokage trusted to seal the Kyuubi in. It wasn't Naruto's choice to have the fox sealed inside of him, so don't ever attack him like this again, understand!?" the Hokage yelled.

"Yes Lord Hokage," the villagers said as they bowed and left. Mizuki was the last to leave as he shifted a glare between Naruto and the nine tailed fox that guarded him. eventually he turned and left, then the Hokage turned to face Naruto.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Naruto. I will personally see to repay any damages, and try to keep this from happening again," the Hokage said with a smile.

_"You better! I will protect my kit, even if it means I have to kill," _Kyuubi said as she shot a warning glare towards the elderly man. "_You do well to remember that," _she said as she jumped onto Naruto's bed and wrap herself around the boy affectionately and also protectively. The Hokage smiled before he turned and left. As he was walking down the streets he turned his attention towards Hokage Rock.

'_Minato, it seems you've given your son a great friend and guardian, but that seal seems to have weakened, maybe I'll have Jiriaya check it,' _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Yeah, there you go, an overly protective/ motherly Kyuubi. I hope i didn't too OC with everybody though.**

**anyway, please review!**

A oneshot with a motherly kyuubi trying to protect naruto from the angry villagers. This just sort of popped into my head. Enjoy, please review, its my first naruto fic.

I'm wondering if I should actually make a real genuine story out of this, let me know what you think ok?

* * *


	2. Kyuubi's new kit

**Yeah, I decided to turn this into an longer story instead of just a one-shot, hope you don't mind. Anyway....**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto was more than happy to finally have a companion, a friend, a mother, even if it was a nine tailed demon fox. Kyuubi was always with Naruto, whether it be as a chakra manifestation or in his mind. She always protected him from harm, especially from the villagers. After the Hokage stepped in and stopped the mob on Naruto's birthday, the ninja of Konoha haven't bothered Naruto much. In fact, they sometimes tried to be friendly.

One ninja, a chunnin by the name of Iruka befriended the orphan and became an almost father figure to him. Sometimes they went out to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop after a hard day at the academy. The Hokage persuaded Naruto to join the academy so that he may train to become a ninja and earn respect from the villagers, needless to say, he accepted.

"_Ready to start your first day at the academy?"_Kyuubi asked her kit from inside of him. when Naruto would go to school, she would dissolve her chakra formation and watch over Naruto through his body.

"I sure am! And when I graduate, I'm going to become the Hokage, so everyone will look up to me, and acknowledge me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_That's some dream, are you sure you want to become Hokage?" _

"Believe it!" Kyuubi laughed at her kit's determination. "You'll help me, right Kyuubi?"

"_Of course I will, your my Kit, now get going or your going to be late!" _

"Oh, right!" Naruto said as he realised the time, ran left his apartment, locked the door, and made his way to his first day at the academy. Naruto ran through the village, some villagers stared at him in wonder, some angrily, and the rest didn't even seem to notice him. As he ran he barely noticed Iruka walking towards his apartment.

"Hey Naruto," the man said. "I was just on my way to get you, you don't to be late for orientation." Naruto grinned and let Iruka lead him to school.

* * *

"Master Sarutobi," A large man with long white hair said in respect as he bowed to his old master. "What is it that you needed me for, your message wasn't exactly very clear."

"Jiraiya, I need you to check a seal," the Hokage said.

"So you said in your letter. I'm sure it can wait, I have to go continue my "research"..." Jiraiya started as he made for the door.

"Its the Kyuubi's seal," the Hokage said causing the perverted man to stop and turn around.

"You mean the one that Minato placed on Naruto?" Jiraiya asked suddenly interested. The Hokage nodded. "That changes everything, where is he?"

"By now, he should be at the academy, its orientation, and he has decided to become a shinobi of the Leaf Village," the old man stated.

"Really? Is that wise? What if the Kyuubi takes over and extracts its revenge on the village?"

"No, I don't think so, the Kyuubi made it quite clear that it just wants "to protect her kit,"" Sarutobi said, quoting the demon fox.

"Her kit?" Jiraiya asked, stressing each word. The Hokage nodded. "So you've spoken to "her?""

"Not face to face, but rather to a smaller chakra manifestation," the Hokage admitted.

Jiraiya turned back towards the door, he looked worried. "I guess I have to check it then." With that he left leaving the Hokage behind his desk looking out the window, studying the village.

* * *

"Wow Iruka, this place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka smiled at the boy. The two of them were standing in front of the academy. The building was large and decorative. A large banner that read "Orientation" hung across the front of the building.

"You nervous Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Nope, not at all Iruka!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Well, you know, once we're inside you have to call me Iruka Sensi," Iruka said, to which Naruto pouted. "Well I already got your paper work taken care of, so just go and find a spot in the line-up with the rest of the students."

Naruto nodded and ran off to the line. "You can come out now," Iruka said to no one in particular. A large man with long white hair, a red coat, and a large scroll on his back appeared. "Master Jiraiya!?" Iruka exclaimed upon seeing who it was.

"Yeah, listen Iruka, I have to check the Kyuubi's seal, Lord Hokage thinks its weakening," Jiraiya said. Iruka nodded.

"Can it wait till after orientation? Besides, no one is in danger, the Kyuubi just wants to protect Naruto, not start a war," Iruka said. Jiraiya's face tenced.

"Even if it isn't serious, I have to check anyway, and now!"

"Fine," Iruka muttered. "Naruto! Come here for a second!" Iruka yelled to the line up, everyone turned their heads, Naruto looked confused but began to walk back to Iruka anyways.

"_Am I in trouble Kyuubi?" _Naruto asked.

"_No, I don't think so, but for some reason, I smell toads," _Kyuubi said. She began pondering something while Naruto got closer. "_Don't worry Kit, you'll be fine,"_she finally said. When Naruto reached Iruka he noticed Jiraiya.

"Hey kid," Jiraiya said as he saw the boy's confused face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked out of simple curiosity. Jiraiya's face fell.

As Jiraiya began to through his long introduction, Iruka stood there hoping Jiraiya won't going to scare his would be son for life. "I am, the one, the only, one of the three sannin, the toad sage, Lord Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said on top of a toad he had just summoned. He looked at Naruto who still seemed confused. Jiraiya sweat-dropped at the kids expression.

"_A simple name would have sufficed,"_Kyuubi joked to Naruto causing him to snicker.

Anyway, Naruto come here for a second," Jiraiya said after shaking off his irritation.

"Why?" Naruto asked warily.

"It's a... ninja physical exam," Jiraiya made up. Naruto shrugged and began to walk closer to the man. When Jiraiya decided he was close enough, he thrusted his palm right onto the seal hidden under his clothes.

Jiraiya found himself in the gloomy corridors of the Kyuubi's seal and quickly made his way to where the demon fox was. "N-no way! How could the seal have warn down so much already!?" Jiraiya asked as he say only the very last part of the seal remained. He then shifted his attention to the large red fox behind the metal bars.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Kyuubi asked. She lowered her gaze to meet Jiraiya's.

"I'm here to inspect the seal, to which I find it almost gone. I suppose that was your doing," Jiraiya accused.

"How dare you!" Kyuubi snarled, much to the surprise of Jiraiya. "Why would I want to kill my Kit! I'm not like you villagers who kill there own for no good reason! I barely managed to stop the kit from tearing the seal off!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Naruto did this?" Jiriaya asked confused.

"Yes he did, and in order to protect my kit I had to stop him."

"Just so you didn't die without a vessel?" Jiraiya interrogated. As an instant reaction to what he said, Kyuubi shot one of her tails out towards Jiriaya who barely managed to dodge it in time.

"I love my kit, and would never do anything to harm him. I will protect him from anyone who wishes to harm him, whether it be from ninjas, or his own people. Go tell that to your Hokage," Kyuubi said, while still glaring at the sannin.

The next thing Jiraiya knew he was outside with a still confused Naruto, and a worried Iruka. Jiraiya smiled. "You pass," was all he said before disappearing. Iruka let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok Nauto, go ahead and get back in line, orientation will start soon," Iruka said. Naruto smiled and ran back to the line.

* * *

"Jiraiya, what did you see?" the Hokage asked. Jiraiya smirked.

"It seems as if I don't have to check up on him as much as I thought, Minato sealed a motherly fox into him," Jiraiya said. The Hokage laughed.

"So it won't try and take the boy over and use him exact her revenge?"

"Nope, it'll probably be the opposite if anything. But he will have an interesting ninja carrier being the vessel of the nine tailed fox," Jiriaya said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some research to catch up on," Jiraiya said as he left.

" I better alert the hospitol, Tusnade is still in town, and she'll kim him if she catches him doing his "research,"" the old man said to himself.

* * *

**So yeah, if you have any questions go ahead and ask them, and while your at it, REVIEW!!**

**thanks!**


	3. Kya

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruto sat in the classroom, which to his surprise was fairly crowded. From where he sat, he could easily see the instructor, as well as out the window in case he began day dreaming. Next to Naruto sat a boy with spiky black hair and two red marks on his cheeks. His name was Kiba and he belonged to the Inuzuka Clan, which specialised in the use of dogs, much to Kyuubi's displeasure.

On the other side of him was a boy with sunglasses and a coat that covered most of his expressionless face. His name was Shino and he belonged to the Aburame Clan, which specialised in the use of bugs. A few seats in front of him sat a girl with purple hair. She seemed to have no pupils in her eyes. Her name was Hinata, and she belonged to the Hyuga Clan, which specialised in the use of their byakugan.

All the way in the front of the room sat a boy with black hair dark cloths. He had a fan symbol of the back of his shirt. His name was Sasuke, and he belonged to the Uchiha Clan, which Kyuubi found utterly distasteful. Naruto made a note to ask her about it later.

Amog the others in the classroom, Naruto couldn't find any others that looked interesting. But at that moment, two girls walked into the classroom. One had pink hair, and emerald green eyes. She had a red ribbon tied into her hair. Her name was Sakura Haruno, she was determined to be the first ninja from her family. The other girl had blond hair and wore purple clothing. Her name was Ino, and she belonged to the Yamanaka Clan, which specialised in mind transfers.

The class was going to begin soon, and Naruto noticed that two seats were still empty. At that moment two more boys walked into the classroom. One had black hair that was tied behind his head. He had a lazy expression on his face. His name was Shikamaru, and he was from the Nara Clan, which specialised in the use of shadows. The other boy had light brown hair, and was a little chubby. His name was Choji, and he belonged to the Akimichi Clan, which specialised in human expansion.

"_Kyuubi, I don't know if I'm ready for this, what if they attack me?"_Naruto asked the fox.

"_They won't Kit, stop worrying, or else you won't any friends. Besides, if they do try anything, they'll regret it,"_she replied. Naruto smiled at her comforting words. The bell rang and two chunnin walked into the room and stood in front of a large desk.

"Hello, my name is Iruka, and along with my collige Mizuki here, we will be your teachers from now until you graduate from this ninja academy," Iruka said. Both Naruto and Kyuubi recognised Mizuki. Mizuki looked up and saw Naruto up in the seats.

"Don't tell me we have to teach that demon how to become a ninja?" Mizuki whispered so that only Iruka could hear him. But Iruka chose to ignore him. Unfortunately for Mizuki, due to Naruto's heightened senses, he was able to hear Mizuki as well.

"_How dare that..."_Kyuubi started.

"_Wasn't it you who said not to worry?"_Naruto asked, trying to calm his motherly fox down.

"_Fair enough,"_ she replied and calmed down.

After Iruka and Mizuki introduced themselves, they had the class introduce themselves as well. Everyone said their name, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Eventually it came to be Naruto's turn.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Iruka, and my special friend. I dislike people who judge me before they even get to know me. My hobbies include eating ramen, and taking long walks. As for my future, I'm going to become the next Hokage, that a way everyone will look up to me and respect me!" Naruto stated proudly with a foxy grin. Iruka smiled.

"Ok, now that everyone has been introduced, we can start..." Iruka started. After that they began to learn about chakra. That included what it was, how it was used, and how to find it. After the class was dismissed Naruto watched as all the other kids were picked up by their parents. Eventually he was the only one left, he sat on the lone swing in front of the academy entrance.

"Ready to go Naruto?" a voice sounded behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see Iruka standing behind him smiling. Naruto nodded and the two left and headed towards Ichiraku's for dinner. when they got there, they both ordered a round of masu misu pork ramen. As they ate, Iruka remembered a conversation he had with Mizuki after the class was dismissed.

"_Iruka, I'm not teaching that demon," Mizuki said as he faced the board. Iruka knew this was coming._

_"Why not Mizuki?" Iruka asked even though he already knew the answer._

_"Why would I teach the reincarnation of the Kyuubi? Why would I give it the knowledge to finish what it started five years ago and destroy this village?"_

_"Mizuki, Naruto is just a vessel, not the reincarnation."_

_"And what about you? You've grown too attached to the demon brat, It'll just be your end. They Kyuubi attacked me personally on 'Demon Hunting Day.' It'll do the same to you!"_

_"Mizuki! I have met the Kyuubi, and it isn't a blood thirsty monster, it just wants to protect Naruto, as do I!" Iruka yelled. Mizuki sighed and shook his head in disbelief. _

_"Then you are a fool Iruka," Mizuki stated. "As I said though, I will not teach that demon."_

_"Yes you will," a voice said behind both teachers. They both flinched in recognition of the voice. They both turned to see their Hokage._

_"Lord Hokage!" both Iruka and Mizuki said in unison as they snapped to attention._

_"At ease," the Hokage said. Both chunnin eased up. "As I was saying Mizuki, you will help teach Naruto the ways of a ninja." _

_"But Lord Hokage, Naruto is a demon, he could destroy the entire village," Mizuki protested._

_"Naruto is just as much a member of this village than you and I, he has the right to become a ninja, and so I am ordering you to teach him, understood?"_

_"Yes Lord Hokage," Mizuki grumbled in defeat. _

_"Good," the Hokage said before he left. Mikuzi growled before he too left._

_"I should probably go get Naruto," Iruka said to himself._

Iruka turned his attention from the bowl in front of him to Naruto. "Iruka-sensi, can Kyuubi come out?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

"I don't see why not," Iruka answered. Naruto exclaimed in joy, and seconds later the red fox appeared. "Kyuubi?" Iruka started. The red fox turned her head towards Iruka. "Is there any way you can alter your appearance to take the form of a human?"

"_Hmm, that would let me travel and protect Naruto without drawing too much attention and causing an uproar. Let me try," _The Kyuubi closed her eyes, deep in thought, then covered herself in a thick layer of red chakra. When the chakra faded, instead of a fox, stood a woman with red hair, red eyes, and an hour glass frame. She wore a red kimono with red boots and red gloves.

"_Their, now I look just like the rest of you villagers," _The Kyuubi said with pride.

"Now then, in order for you to be able to blend in fully, your going to have to speak out loud rather than through telepathy, and your going to need a new alias," Iruka said.

"I can help Kyuubi with the talking part!" naruto exclaimed as he shot his hand up.

"Thank you kit, but I think I can handle talking like this," Kyuubi said with a smile. "As for the name, how about Kya?" she suggested. "Yeah, that works!"

The stand owner came out with another round of ramen when he spoted the woman. "What can I get you miss?" the cook asked.

"I'll just have the same thing as them," Kya replied. The man nodded and went in back to cook some more. The trio had a pleasant dinner, and after wards parted ways. Iruka went back to his own home, while Kya and Naruto went back to Naruto's apartment.

Once inside, Kya resumed her origional fox form. "_Well, that was fun, goodnight Kit, I'll see you in the morning,"_Kyuubi said as she licked Naruto's cheek before curling up and falling asleep next to her kit.

* * *

**Sorry if you've been waiting too long for this update, school is as shikamaru would say "troublesome"**

**anyway, please reveiw. comments, suggestions, ect. all welcome**


	4. Adoption

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Wake up kit," Kya said softly as she shook the sleeping boy. "It's time to get ready for school, you don't want to be late on your second day do you?" Kya asked. Naruto rose from the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"No Kyuubi," Naruto replied. He got up and went to go take a shower.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly," Kya said as she smelled the food cooking in the next room. She walked into the kitchen and flipped the pancakes, stirred the eggs, and poured some milk. She just finished cooking when Naruto came into the kitchen.

"What smells so good Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as me sat down at the small table.

"It's breakfast," she said as she set a plate down in front of Naruto. He looked at it in wonder.

"But what is it? I know it isn't ramen," Naruto said as he poked the eggs with his fork. Kya sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, a healthy breakfast will help you become a stronger ninja," Kya said as she began to eat her own breakfast. Naruto reluctantly agreed and began to eat the food in front of him.

"This is great Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile. Kya smiled back. After breakfast, Naruto gathered what he would need for the school day and left with Kya. Along the way they met up with Iruka.

"Iruka, I think I'm capable of dropping off Naruto by myself, so why don't you go back to your little classroom," Kya teased.

"But Kya, what if Naruto is attacked?" Iruka asked out of concern. The slits in Kya's eyes narrowed at his words.

"Then they will feel my wrath," she stated. Iruka flinched at the glare he received.

"Ok then..." Iruka stated in a disappointed and scared manner. Kya shook her head.

"They never learn," she said and a light giggle escaped from here. When Naruto gave her a questioning look she explained. "I was only teasing him," she simply said. They both broke out in laughter. The rest of the villagers watched the two of them as they walked by on their way to the academy.

They would say things such as, " Is that Naruto?" "Somebody finally adopted him." Or even, " Stupid demon brat, why won't you just die?" Kya gave many of them cold glares for what they said, but Naruto was so used to it that he didn't even notice. Kya had to resist the urge to show them just how wrong they were, and what a real demon was.

Kya dropped Naruto off at the academy and promised to pick him up as soon as class was over. She then turned her attention towards Hokage Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka and Mizuki both stepped in front of the class as soon as the bell rang. "Ok class, today we're going to start off with the story of how the Fourth Hokage saved this village by destroying the demon fox Kyuubi," Mizuki said. He stared directly at Naruto, who glared at him.

'_Kyuubi was never destroyed, just sealed, and it wasn't even her fault!'_Naruto thought to himself.

"Why did the Kyuubi attack Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"No one knows," Iruka answered, catching on to what Mizuki was doing.

"Some believe that is was the fox's thirst for blood that brought it here to destroy the village and kill everyone in it," Mizuki stated, while somtimes sending a victorious smirk at Naruto.

'_What is this guy talking about?' _Naruto thought to himself. He had to resist with all his power not to shout out to Mizuki and tell him the truth. '_Easy Naruto, you can get through this,'_Naruto though to himself.

"And if it wasn't for the fact that the Kyuubi's body vanished as it fell, the village would have cut the demon's head off and strike it through a large spire," Mizuki continued.

"Iruka-sensi, may I please be excused?" Naruto asked as he stood up. Iruka nodded in understanding and watched as Naruto made his way out the door. "_Kyuubi? Are you there?" _Naruto had to wait a moment for a response.

"_Yes kit?" _Kyuubi responded in his mind.

"_Mizuki keeps saying bad things about you, and it's making me sick,"_Naruto said.

"_Don't worry Naruto, he'll get set straight,"_ Kyuubi said filling the boy with confidence. "_Now get back to class, you won't learn much by standing in the hall."_

_"But, how did..." _Naruto asked in amazement.

"_Silly kit," _Kyuubi simply said. Naruto blushed out of embarrassment as he realised that part of the Kyuubi was still inside of him. Naruto went back into the classroom and took his seat.

"Now then, lets talk about how to find your chakra..." Iruka started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kya made her way up to the Hokage's office entrance, but was blocked by the receptionist. "I'm sorry, but unless it's something important, I'm going to half to ask you to leave," the receptionist said.

"Trust me, this is important," Kya responded.

"How so?" The receptionist asked out of curiosity.

"That is none of your concern," Kay said with a huff. The receptionist gave up and allowed Kya to pass.

Kya walked into the Hokage's office and wasn't surprised to see a large bookshelf, or a neatly organised desk with a very small stack of papers. The Hokage sat in his chair with his head resting on his wrapped hands.

"Do I know you?" the old man asked. Kya smirked.

"What you mean you don't recognise me?" Kya asked playfully as she let her eye slits narrow to show those of a fox.

"I see you shortened your name from Kyuubi to Kya then," Sarutobi said. Kya nodded.

"Only when I'm in this form, but I came here for a reason," Kya said in a serious tone. The old man raised a brow. "First, I've come here for the addoption papers for Naruto, second, I want access to the Namikaze bank account, along with all of his father's possessions. If Naruto is going to become a successful ninja, he's going to need all the help he can get. I can raise him, and help him train, but he'll need the secrets of his clan," Kya said.

The Hokage's face darkened. " How do I know you won't just use them to free yourself and attack this village. Although I trust you to look after Naruto, I don't know if the village can rely on you," Sarutobi asked.

"Hook me up to a lie detector if you have to," Kya said. Sarutobi nodded and formed several hand signs in quick succession. He then calmly placed a palm on Kya's forehead. As he moved his hand away, a sign formed where his palm was.

"This symbol will tell me if your lying," Sarutobi explained. Kya nodded and signaled Sarutobi to start. "First, do you love Naruto?" he asked.

"More than life it's self, he's my kit after all," Kya answered. The sign showed no response.

"Second, do hold any hatred for this village?"

"Only when they attack Naruto," Again, the sign showed no response.

"Ok, final question, If given the chance would you be willing to release your full self from Naruto without his consent, or use him to accomplish your own ends?"

"I would only release myself if it wouldn't kill him, and then I still wouldn't hurt him. Second, I would never take advantage of him or his rightful belongings to accomplish my own ends." As it did the last couple of times, the sign was unresponsive.

"Very well then, you passed my test, I will allow you access to Naruto's inherited belongings, and his parent's savings," Sarutobi said as he pulled out Naruto's adoption papers. Kya smiled and walked closer to the old man. "Just one more thing Kyuubi," Sarutobi started, causing the girl to look up into his eyes. "Take care of him, and don't teach him anything out of his league."

Kya smiled as she finished signing the papers and handed then back to the Hokage. "I'll personally bring the possessions over to Naruto's home," Sarutobi said but Kya cut him off.

"I'm getting Naruto out of that dump and into a reasonable home. That place looks like it's going to fall apart," Kya said as she turned towards the door. "Now, if you would excuse me, Naruto is going to be waiting for me." With that she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she had promised Kya was waiting for Naruto as soon as school was over. Upon seeing her Naruto beamed and ran towards her and into an embrace. "Kya! You actually came!" Naruto yelled in delight.

"Of course I did kit, I never go back on my word," Kya said. The two of them began to walk away from the academy and towards Naruto's appartment.

"Um, Kya," Naruto started. Kya looked at the boy with curious eyes.

"Yes kit?" she asked.

"Um, I think I like this girl in my class," Naruto said. Kya stopped dead in her tracks, she wanted to hear all of this.

"Go on, who is she?" Kya asked. Naruto looked for a good way to say what he meant in a quick and easy way.

"Her name is..." Naruto started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Some cliffhanger huh? **

**anyway, there's chapter 4**

**review, comment, suggestions, ect. all welcome, just leave some feed back.**


	5. A New start

**Ok, due to the pressure recieved on naruto likes, and to dodge the bullet, i've switched things up from the canon plot EVEN MORE enjoy, if you don't like it, then just yell at me later XP anyway.........**

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Well? Come on who is she?" Kya questioned. She drilled her eyes into Naruto's, as if trying to read his thoughts. Naruto began to figet where he stood, as if trying to stall for as much time as he could. "Kit, it's ok, you can tell me," Kya said with a friendly smile, but on the inside she was curious to find out who she would have to kill if Naruto came home with a broken heart one day.

"Acually, they're two of them," Naruto said almost like a whisper. "Hinata, and Sakura," he finally finished. Kya was pleased to know that Naruto had a crush, it should that he was acually growing up, but on the other hand, it made her feel on edge.

"Hyuga and Haruno," Kya said to herself. She made a mental note to remember them. She turned her gaze back to Naruto and smiled at him. "Although I'm proud that you have a crush, two non the less, I think you might be a little young to worry about girls. Try to become friends with them, then maybe over time you can sort this out," Kya suggested to Naruto.

"I guess I could try," Naruto said as he thought the process over in his head.

"Good, now come on, lets get you some proper ninja equipment, and if your good we can stop at Ichiraku's," Kya said as she led Naruto into into the market center.

"You mean it!?"

"Of course."

Kya could barely keep up with Naruto as he darted from shop to shop trying to finish as quickly as possible so they could go his favorite ramen stand. "Naruto, slow down," she called after him. Naruto stoped and spun around to see a panting Kya catching up to him. She carried all sorts of gear, from kunai to scrolls. "Now then, all that's left is your new clothes," she said as she began to search for a clothing store. "Here we go," she said and the two ofthem walked inside.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" the shop keeper said as he stood behind a counter. Like many of the other shop keepers, he didn't see Naruto because he was too short to stand over the counter, and if they did they would either ignore him completly or throw him out of the store.

"Just looking thank you," Kya responded devoid of emotion. She the only thing she hated more than the villagers attacking Naruto was them completly ignoring him, and this shop keeper completly ignored him. Naruto had already gone off and was looking through clothes his size.

Kya was looking at clothes for herself when she heard an "Wow," sound coming from where Naruto was. She walked over and her jaw dropped as she saw Naruto holding the most ugly orange jumpsuit she ever saw with a large grin on his face.

"Can we get this Kya? I really like it!" Naruto begged.

"I guess," Kya managed to say without taking her eyes of of the the monstrosity that was uglier than her personallity on a really really REALLY bad day. "But why don't you try and find some more clothes while we're here." Naruto nodded and continued to search the store while Kya inwardly puked.

By the time they were done, Kya had gotten a few outfits for herself, and Naruto had picked out several outfits, including his jumpsuit. Kya paid for the clothes and the two of them began walking towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand with all of their newly purchased belongings. After a few minutes passed, Kya formed a hand sign.

A loud puffing sound made Naruto turn around to see three Kyas. His jaw dropped in awe as the Kya in the middle handed the bags to the two clones as they began to hed back home.

"Kya, what was that jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Those were shadow clones," Kya explained. She continued when she saw Naruto's confused face. "They're called shado clones because unlike regular clones, they have bodies and thus shadows," she said as simply as possible. Naruto nodded in understanding. "They are taking the stuff to our new home."

Naruto turned his head side ways. "New home?" he asked. Kya sighed. As they walked into the ramen bar, Kya began explaining what she did while Naruto was at the academy. "Really! You adopted me!?" Naruto yelled out in joy.

"Of course I did, and I even got us a bigger home, with a back yard so you can even train when your not at the academy," Kya explained. She specifically left out anything that involved Naruto's father.

"But, Kya, where did you get the money?"

"From old man Hokage of course." Naruto nodded in understanding. Their food was delivered to them, and the two of them ate blissfully.

"Hey you two," Iruka said as he stepped into the ramen stand. He shot Kya a fearful look as if he was afraid she would just kill him on the spot. This made her laugh.

"Iruka, I was just kidding this morning," she said in between laughs. Iruka eased up a bit.

"Iruka-sensi! Guess what! Kya adopted me!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka smiled in joy, but behind that smile he was a little sad, he wanted to adopt Naruto.

"That's great!" he said to the smiling boy. "It's good to see you in good hands."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage was standing in front of the council. The ninja council to his right, the civilian council to his right, and the village elders in front of him. The council had been called together because some how, they had found out that Naruto had been adopted.

"Sarutobi, is it true that Naruto Uzumaki has been adopted?" One the only female Elder asked.

"Yes," Sarutobi stated. "I was not aware that it could pose a problem to the village that an orphan could be adopted, or is this because of some deep hatred towards a poor boy?"

"He should have just been killed five years ago!" a member of the civillian council yelled out. Numerous voices of agreement could be heard from the civilian council, while the ninja council sounded out in dis approval.

Several of the ninja clans had wanted to adopted Naruto, but knew that if they did, they would lose much prestige in the council, or that they would be seen as "demon lovers" and would be treated just as badly as Naruto was, if not worse.

"So what if he got adopted, it's better that way!" the Yamanaka clan leader stated. Her clan would have adopted Naruto in a heart beat if they were given the chance.

"I agree with the Yamanaka Clan Head, If Naruto was to be killed at the hands of the villagers, I'm sure the seal would have broken, and without Minato, I don't we would have been able to stop the Kyuubi. Now, there is someone who can protect him," the leader from the Nara Clan voiced out.

"But what if the seal wears off anyway?" some one from the civillian council asked.

"Numerous reports already came in from villagers that a miniature Kyuubi has been spotted!" Another voiced out.

"Probably because of your "Demon Hunting Day,"" the Hyuga Clan Head said in a calm, emotionless voice.

"Demon Hunting Day!?" the Yamanaka Clan Head yelled out in anger.

"It's an official Konoha Holiday!" a member of the civillian council stated.

"Then how come none of us have ever heard of it?" the Inuzuka Clan Head asked. The rest of the ninja council nodded in agreement.

"Because you ninja are always off doing missions," the same voice said. "Your so busy doing your "missions" outside of Konoha that you don't even see the monster lurking inside of the village walls!" A loud roar of agreement and applause erupted from the civillian council.

"The only monsters inside the village walls are the villagers who hunt and attack Naruto for somthing he didn't do," the Clan Head from the Akimichi Clan said.

"Naruto killed thousands all those years ago, he left wounds that are still left to heal!" a civillian council member said.

"The Kyuubi did that, not Naruto," the clan Head of the Aburame Clan calmly.

"Not only that, but I and my fellow Uchiha noticed that our Sharingan picked up a large amount of genjutsu on the Kyuubi that night," The Uchiha Clan Head stated. A voices quieted and turned towards him.

"Many of my clansmen's Byakugan detected the same thing," The Hyuga said.

"What are you saying?" one of the Elders asked.

"We believe that the Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha," the Uchiha said. A look of shock and fear swept across both the civillian and ninja council.

"Alright!" The Hokage said trying to distract everyone from the disterbing news just anounced. "Will it appease the civillian council if I put ANBU units out to watch Naruto at all times?" Several members from the civillian council nodded.

"Then it shall be done, the council is dismissed!" the third Elder said. As the council started to disperse Sarutobi walked over to the Uchiha and the Hyuga.

"First thing as soon as we are out of here, I want to talk to both of you," the Hokage said.

"Yes sir Lord Hokage," they both said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kya, this is a house!?" Naruto asked in shock. In front of the two of them was an entire estate. The "backyard" conposed of a full training ground, and creek flowing over a small waterfall into a small pond.

"Yup," was all Kya said as she began walking up to the door. Naruto followed right behind her.

"This is really somthing Kya, how did you afford this?" Iruka asked. He tagged along after their dinner at Ickiraku's.

"Go ask the old man Hokage," she simply stated. "Well kit, go pick out a room!" she said to Naruto who instantly took off down the halls. When he picked on out, Kya created several clones who raced back to the living room and got all of Naruto's stuff that she brought over from the apartment. In a matter of seconds, Naruto's room was unpacked and organised.

"What about you Kya, where's your room?" Naruto asked. Kya waved him off.

"I can live without," she stated. Then she turned to Iruka. "You are probably the only person in this entire village besides the Hokage that I can trust to keep Naruto safe, so you may pick out a room as well," she said to him.

"R..really?" he stuttered. She nodded, and he began to look up and down the halls. When he found one, he shurishined back to his old apartment to pack his belongings.

"Naruto, once we get from the academy tomorrow, I'm gonna start training you so you might want to go and get some sleep now," Kya said. Naruto was about t jump yell out of excitement until Kya put one hand on his shoulder, and the other his mouth. "You really might want to consider sleep kit, now good night," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. She then left Naruto to got to sleep and instead made her way to the front door.

She opened the door to see the third Hokage just as he was about to knock. "How did you?" he asked.

"You smell like sake, no, you reek of it, I could smell you miles away," she stated. Sarutobi shrugged. Kya stepped aside to let him in. "Quiet, Naruto just went to sleep," she said as the Hokage walked inside.

Sarutobi pulled out a sealing scroll and handed it to Kya. "There are all of Minato and Kushina's belongings that were in the village. And I can already see that you've obviously moved Naruto into the Namikaze Compound," he said. Kya nodded. Iruka shurishined back into the building with several sealing scrolls in his hands. As soon as he saw the Hokage he snapped to attention.

"Lord Hokage sir!" he said. Sarutobi turned to face Iruka, then he gave Kya a questioning glance.

"It's good to have a few trust worthy people around," she simply said. The Hokage nodded in agreement.

"Now then, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there are always going to be a squad of ANBU watching Naruto, that was the only way to shut the council up," the Hokage said as he spat the last part out.

"Who did you put out there?" Iruka asked as he joined in on the conversation.

"Kakashi Hatake's team," the Hokage said.

"Minato's team? Why them?" Iruka asked.

"Because they knew about Minato and Kushina, and Naruto, so they will be willing to die for their old sensi's son," the Hokage said. Kya raised an eye brow.

"Iruka, you are officially part of an S-class secret mission, you have to protect Naruto at all costs," Sarutobi continued. Iruka gasped. Kya's expression didn't change.

"Yes Lord Hokage I will, but why is it an S-cass mission?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's chapter five. Before you kill me about the whole rmance part:**

**the naruto sakura hinata love triangle will develop throughout the story so don't worry**

**no, kyuubi and Iruka will not hook up, MAYBE later, but not now, I haven't decided.**

**comments, suggestions, personal thoughts, threats, i don't care just review.**


	6. Kyuubi Blood Limit

_**You will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Iruka, there are forces out there that could try to use Naruto to destroy not only our village, but others as well," the Hokage said to Iruka. Kya stayed silent through their chat. "Also, only a select few know that Kya here," Sarutobi started as he motioned towards the human form of the Kyuubi clone. "Is actually the Kyuubi looking after Naruto," he finished. "This select few includes you, Naruto, the Elders, Kakashi and his team, and myself. If anyone else found out that the Kyuubi was amongst them, they would panic."

"But, Lord Hokage, Kya is kind and gentle, she wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was for a good reason," Iruka started. Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"But it has come to my..." the Hokage said before he was interrupted.

"Naruto, go back to sleep," Kya said. The other two went silent as they heard very faint foot steps and mumbling coming from down the hall. "Don't make me come in there!" Then they heard a door shut.

"As I was saying, it has come to my attention, that the attack on the village wasn't intentional, was it Kya?" Sarutobi directed towards Kya.

"No, I didn't even realise what happened until it was to late, I was tricked. When I awoke from that illusion I could smell all the blood, the death, and the smoke. It all came at me in an instant, all because I let my guard down for an instant," Kya explained as she lowered her face from their gaze.

"I thought so, I was told from the reports that you were attacking in a strange way, almost as if you fighting an invisible foe instead of the village," Sarutobi said. "Did you happen to see who this person who placed you under a genjutsu was?"

Kya shook her head. "No, I didn't, all I remember was getting hit with a barrage of nature manipulated jutsu, and them poof, I was in Naruto," Kya said. Then she turned her gaze back towards the hallway. "I thought I told you to go back to bed!" she said as a small blur of yellow ducked around the corner. "If you two would please excuse me," she said as she got up and followed Naruto.

"Well Iruka, I hope you have a nice evening," Sarutobi said as he got up and started walking towards the door. He stopped and turned back, "And if anyone asks, you and Kya are engaged, and you both adopted Naruto." With that he left after hearing Kya shouting from down the hall.

"I heard that old man!!" she yelled, causing Iruka to flinch.

Kya turned her attention to the small boy standing in front of her. "Kit, why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," Naruto said. Kya smiled before leading the boy back into his room. She set Naruto in his bed and tucked him in. Then she transformed back into her fox form and curled up next to him. Within minutes, she could hear his snoring.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to find him all by himself in his room with his cloths already laid out for him and the smell of breakfast imitating from the kitchen. Naruto went into his bathroom, took his bath, got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning Naruto," Iruka said as he sat at the table with a stack of pancakes and eggs in front of him. Across from the table Kya sat drinking a glass of orange juice and eating some pancakes herself. Naruto seated himself at the table and ate his breakfast as well.

After breakfast, Iruka and Naruto headed off to the academy, which was much closer now. Naruto got to class while Iruka stopped to chat with his fellow teachers about the progress of the students. Naruto watched as both Hinata and Sakura entered at different times. Many of the girls in the classroom gathered around Sasuke, and the rest of the guys sat in the back with Naruto.

Naruto noticed as some of his classmates came in happier than usual, especially Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. "Whats up?" Naruto asked Kiba as he sat next to him.

"I don't know, but my mom came home very happy yesterday, so did Ino's mom, and Shikamaru's dad," Kiba answered. Kiba knew why he was in a good mood, but like many others, his parents made him promise not to say. "All I can say is that their happy that a certain some one isn't out on the streets anymore."

"I know what you mean Kiba. Hey Naruto you wanna come play ninja after school with us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I would love to," Naruto started with a grin. "But, I can't, I gotta train," he finished. Kiba and Shikamaru raised an eye brow.

"Ok, maybe next time," Kiba said.

"Ok, today we're going to run a few laps around the academy for a warm up, and here to help is one of our very own jounin, Gai.

"Good morning to all of you, come, lets let our youth burn us a way to physical fitness!" Gai said as he struck a pose. The entire class groaned in a severe lack of enthusiasum.

* * *

Sarutobi sat behind his desk, working with every Hokage's favorite task, paperwork. Just when he was about to lose his mind over the never ending stack of papers a knock came from the door. "Come in," the Hokage said.

The door opened and a man with a blue robe came in. Only one of his eyes could be seen, the other side of his face, and much of his upper body were covered with bandages. "Good morning Lord Hokage," the man said as he bowed.

"Danzo, what can I do for you," Sarutobi said, trying to keep his attention as far away from the paper work as humanly possible.

"I have a... request if you will," Danzo started. "I want you to allow me to take Naruto in and train him in ROOT."

"Absolutly not," Sarutobi said without hesitation.

"Why? With the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, you could become unbeatable!"

"I will not allow you to take a small, fragile boy and turn him into an emotionless monster!"

"He already is a monster, all we have to do is point him in the right direction," Danzo jested.

"No Danzo, and that's my final answer, and if you even try to bring that up again, I will see to the end of your precious ROOT division," Sarutobi as he willingly turned his full attention back to the pile of papers in front of him.

"Old fool," Danzo mumbled before exiting.

* * *

"Whats got you in such a good mood lately?" Sakura asked her running partner Ino. Ino turned her head to Sakura, a smile evident on her face.

"You wouldn't understand Sakura," Ino replied. That didn't help Sakura's curiosity one bit.

"What do you mean?"

Ino sighed. "Ok, try to Imagine not having your parents around, its just you all by yourself."

Sakura nodded. "Ok, now what?"

"Now imagine some one finally taking you in and begin to love you, something that no one has done for you all your life."

"Ok, but what dose that have to deal with your good mood?"

"Sakura, do you know who Naruto is?"

"You mean the idiot?"

"I guess you don't know him," Ino said with a sigh.

Sakura raised an eye brow. "Ino, is there something your not telling me?"

"Naruto finally got adopted," Ino said with a sigh.

"What do you mean adopted? What happened to his original parents?"

"They both died the day he was born," Ino replied. The village's council kept any and all of Naruto's secrets safe, the only reason that a select few such as Ino knew anything was because their parents were part of the council, but even there, information was closely guarded.

"Poor Naruto, no wonder he acts like an idiot and gets on everyone's nerves, he just wants attention," Sakura said as she began to feel sympathetic towards the blond running with Kiba a few rows ahead.

"Hinata was just infront of Ino and Sakura and heard their entire conversation. '_Naruto, you finally got a family to call your own now, congratulations!'_ Hinata said to herself as a blush swept across her face.

At the head of the pack was Sasuke who refused to run with anybody, saying that they would just slow him down. The class finally stopped running after 20 laps around the academy, and the only ones left standing ready for more where Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. Everyone else was either gasping for breathe or in Choji's case on the ground passed out.

"I thought he was never going to stop," Sakura managed to say in between breaths. Ino gave a nod in agreement.

"What a drag," Shikamaru added.

"Well, it looks like these three have the power of youth on their side!" Gai yelled out, motioning towards Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. "The rest of you can learn something from them," Gai said before shurishining away.

"Ok, now for some meditating with Kurenai," Iruka said as he walked outside to join the group.

"Does that mean we have to do anymore exercise?" Choji asked.

"Nope," Iruka answered. He was shocked by the loud applause he received from the tired kids.

* * *

After Naruto and Iruka went home, they both relaxed for a few minutes before heading into the back yard to find Kya waiting for them. "About time Iruka, did you get lost in the halls?" she teased. Iruka smiled, as he was still adjusting to the Kyuubi's teasing.

"Ok, Kit, show me what you got!" Kya said before charging Naruto. Naruto only had a split second to respond, as he pulled out the kunai knife he had in his hands.

"That was the fastest reaction time I've ever seen from some one so young," Iruka said in amazement. Kya just smirked.

"Well, it seems you have inherited my blood limit through the seal," she said. Iruka's eyes shot wide open. Naruto's eyes were just like Kya's, they were blood red with black slits. "Now, let's get started," she said as she charged at Naruto again.

**

* * *

******

There's chapter 6, if you didn't notice, I'm splitting the Kyuubi abilities into a blood limit, and then the tails

**review, comment, suggestions, ect. I value your input!!!**

**REVEIW!!!!**

* * *


	7. Friends and Rivals

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

As time progressed, Naruto and Sasuke were both tied for top ninja of the academy. From appearances, you would think that the two hated each other, but if you actually knew them then you would see that they were best friends. Two years had pasted since Naruto was adopted and started his training at the academy. Naruto had many friends now, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke. Just like always, Kya trained Naruto till he dropped everyday he came home from school.

The day startd out just like the rest, a running exercise with Gai around the academy. Like usual, Naruto and Sasuke were at the head of the pack followed by Shino and Kiba a while behind. By this time, most people could run the distance without dropping, and still keep going. "Hey Naruto, think you can keep up?" Sasuke said to his running mate. Naruto grinned back at the Uchiha.

"Can you?" he said back. Gai looked back to see how everyone was doing. He saw that Naruto and Sasuke were right behind him, while everyone else was at least fifty yards back. This brought a smile to his face as he saw just how far they had come so far.

"I still can believe how strong those two are," Sakura said with a blush.

"I know what you mean Sakura," Ino said. "What do you think Hinata?"

"Wha..?" Hinata stuttered. She was too busy admiring Naruto to even pay attention to their conversation. As Hinata continued to stutter, Ino let out a giggle.

"You might want to pay more attention to other things besides Naruto," Ino suggested. Sakura took that hard.

'_Hinata likes Naruto as well?'_ Sakura thought to herself. A determined look appeared on her face. '_I won't lose to you!'_After the running exercise they went to go work on chakra control with Kurenai like they usually did. This is where Naruto had difficulty due to his enormous chakra pool, but that didn't mean he never got the hang of it.

"Ok class, lets see how much you have learned," Iruka said after their session with Kurenai. "How about a couple of sparring matches?" he suggested to Mizuki. Mizuki nodded in agreement. "Alright, lets start with Naruto and Sasuke," he said. Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward and faced each other.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends," Naruto said.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

'_let's see just how much the Kyuubi has taught you Naruto,'_ Iruka said to himself.

'_Come on Sasuke, crush the demon, make it eat dirt!' _Mizuki said to himself.

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"You can do it Naruto!" Hinata yelled. The two kunoichi turned to glare at each other. Their glares were interrupted as the two ninja in training charged towards each other.

Naruto and Sasuke both charged at each other with kunai knives. The metal clashed, sending sparks in all directions. The two of them jumped back away from each other. Naruto threw his kunai at Sasuke, who blocked it by throwing his own. Sasuke went through a series of hand signs and took a large in hail of air.

"Fire style, fireball jutsu!" he said while casting a large fireball at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the while going through his own series of hand signs.

"Water style, water shurrikan jutsu!" Naruto said. Several shurrikan made of water appeared in Naruto's hands as he threw them at the fireball that was looming ever closer. The shurrikan cut straight through the fire and headed straight for Sasuke. Sasuke had to cut his jutsu and jump to avoid getting hit by the attack.

'_That did come in hand, thanks Kya,'_Naruto thought to himself as he remembered some of his training with Kya.

* * *

_"Ok Naruto, lets see what your chakra affinities are," Kya said as she held a peice of paper up to him. _

_"Huh?" was all Naruto responded with. Kya sighed._

_"By channeling your chakra through this paper, you can find out what nature manipulations you are best suited for," she explained. Naruto nodded in understanding before taking the paper in his hand and tried to channel his chakra through it._

_The paper instantly split in two straight down the middle. Naruto smirked, even though he had no idea what that meant. Before he handed the paper back to Kya, both strips became soggy and began to droop onto their sides._

_"Interesting, you have both a strong wind and water affinity," Kya said as she went deep into thought. "Ok, seeing as how fire beats wind, and the majority of the ninja in this village had fire manipulation, I'll teach you water manipulation."_

_"Really!?" Naruto asked excitedly. Kya nodded._

_"But first, you have to separate your water chakra from your normal chakra, otherwise this won't work," Kya said as she walked over to a tree and picked off a leaf. "Here, try to pull all of the water out of this leaf," she said as she placed the leaf in his hand._

_"How do I do that?" Naruto asked looking at the leaf on his palm._

_"Your going to have to figure that out on your own, oh, you can't use my chakra for this either," Kya said as she sat down on a rock and watched Naruto as he tried to pull the water out of the leaf._

* * *

The rest of Sasuke and Naruto's class watched the two combatants in awe as they threw one attack after another at each other. Mizuki and Iruka had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

'_Kya taught him water manipulation!?'_Iruka thought to himself.

'_Those two aren't even ten yet, and they can preform nature manipulation?' _Mizuki said to himself.

"Wow, that's soo cool!" Kiba said out of excitement. Akimaru added a "Rarf" in agreement.

Sasuke threw three kunai at Naruto, who jumped out of the way. Sasuke ran up and kicked Naruto just as he landed, but Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Both of the boys got up, obviously tired from their fight which has lasted close to a half hour now.

"Out of Chakra yet?" Naruto asked in between gasps for air.

"Nope, I'm just getting warmed up," Sasuke managed to say. Naruto grinned, before he threw more shurrikan at Sasuke. Sasuke barely blocked all of them with his kunai knife, then he charged the blond. "Your gonna have to do better than that!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto pulled out another kunai knife and charged towards Sasuke. "You mean like this?" Naruto teased. Again, the two knives clashed sending sparks in all areas. Both boys were on the verge of dropping as they had used too much chakra in their jutsu in the beginning of the fight.

"Ok, that's enough, I call this match a draw!" Iruka said as he called the match to an end. Iruka could have sworn he heard a growl erupt from Mizuki, but let it go.

* * *

"Kya, I thought I asked you not to teach him anything serious," the Hokage said as he watched the match from his office window. Behind him was a teenager with black hair and lines running down his cheeks from his nose. "Itachi, your little brother is quite the fighter, you must be proud."

Sarutobi was answered with silence. "So has it really gotten this serious?"

"I'm afraid so, Lord Hokage. At midnight tonight, the clan usurpers are going to try and kill you, and conquer the village," Itachi said.

"And how many of the Uchiha are still loyal to the village?" Sarutobi asked.

"About a third of the clan," Itachi answered.

"Then I want you to gather them together and eliminate the usurpers."

"It will be done Lord Hokage," Itachi said before bowing and shurishining away.

* * *

"Next up will be..." Iruka started as he began to look through the crowd of eager kids. "Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga," he finished. The two kunoichi glared eagerly at each other before stepping to where Sasuke and Naruto had been just moments before.

Sakura didn't waste time as she put Hinata into a genjutsu.

'_What's happening?'_Hinata asked herself as she found herself in a field of flowers. She turned and saw Sakura and Naruto hugging off in the distance. '_Genjutsu!'_Hinata exclaimed. She immediately dispersed the genjutsu just in time to see Sakura charge at her. Instinctively, Hinata focused her chakra to her eyes. "Byakugan," she muttered.

"What the?" Sakura muttered as Hinata opened her eyes to reveal pure white eyes with veins bulging from either side. Hinata took up a fighting stance as Sakura was about to punch her in the face. Hinata lightly tapped the tips of her fingers on various spots on Sakura's arms before she got hit in the face and sent to the ground.

Iruka waited patiently to see if Hinata would get up. As Hinata rose she wiped the blood off from under her nose. Sakura tried to place her under another genjutsu.

'_What? What's going on? I can't build up my chakra!'_Sakura thought to herself. She looked up and saw Hinata smirk victoriously. "You cut off my chakra, how?" she asked.

"Gentle fist style," was all Hinata replied with. "You've lost Sakura," she said. Sakura growled as she admitted defeat.

The rest of the matches went off without a hitch. When school was over, Naruto ran up next to Sasuke, who looked depressed. "What's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed before replying. "My whole clan has been arguing for some time now, I'm afraid it might escalate into a fight," Sasuke replied. Naruto stared at the Uchiha before giving him a grin.

"Don't worry about it, Kya and Iruka argue all the time, but they never fight, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about!" Naruto said as he tried to cheer his friend up.

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke said as he smiled. "I should probably be heading home now," Sasuke said as he started walking towards his home.

"Hey! I have a great Idea!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke turned around to face his best friend. "You should totally come over to my place for dinner! Kya makes amazing ramen," Naruto suggested.

"Ok, as long as it's ok with you," Sasuke said as he followed Naruto to meet up Iruka who was waiting for him. "Iruka-sensi?"

"Hello Sasuke," Iruka said to the Uchiha. He turned to Naruto. "I take it Sasuke will be joining us?" Naruto nodded with a large grin. "Then let's get going."

* * *

Kya was already preparing an extra plate for dinner as she smelled Iruka and Naruto return with some one else. "Naruto, how was school?" she asked as soon as she heard the door open. Naruto bounced into the kitchen with an eager look on his face.

"Kya, is it ok..." Naruto started.

"Yes, it is, just don't let him get into any trouble," Kya answered already knowing what the boy was going to ask. Naruto jumped up in joy before running off again. Kya sighed as the sound of footsteps began to echo all over the compound.

* * *

"Wait, Naruto, why do you live in the Namikaze Compound?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Every time I asked Kya that, all she would say is "Don't worry about it,"" Naruto replied. Sasuke accepted that answer and continued to let Naruto give him a tour of his home. When they came to the backyard as Naruto called it, Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"This is a backyard?"

"Yeah, why is it too big?"

Sasuke nodded making Naruto scratch the back of his head.

"Hey come on, it's almost supper time!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke nodded in agreement and followed Naruto to the dining room.

There Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kya all shared a nice "peaceful" meal together. Kya, like always teased Iruka for no good reason except for the amuzment. Naruto and Sasuke both laughed at this. After dinner, Naruto and Sasuke both went to work off some access energy while Kya watched over them. Iruka was sulking in his room trying to hold onto what was left of his dignity.

"I have to go Naruto, see ya!" Sasuke said as he ran from the Namikaze Compound and back to the Uchiha Compound. The sun had set hours ago. '_I bet everyone is worried about me,'_Sasuke thought to himself.

When Sasuke finally entered the Uchiha Compound, he went wide eyed. Blood covered the streets and buildings. Scorch marks, kunai, and shuriken were everywhere. Bodies were scattered all over the place as if a large and chaotic battle took place. He immediately ran to his house, hoping his brother and parents were ok.

* * *

Kya was standing on the roof of the estate, as the wind blew around her. "Kya? What is it?" Iruka asked as he jumped onto the roof next to her.

"I smell blood, lots of it, coming from the Uchiha Compound," Kya responded. She went wide eyed instantly. "Go protect Naruto now!" she ordered Iruka, who instantly realised the seriousness in her voice and shurishined away.

As soon as Iruka left, a figure appeared right in front of Kya. "Hello Kyuubi dear, I've been looking for you," the man said.

**chapter seven, there you go. **

**i would like to take the time to thank everyone who has read this and reviewed/favorited/alerted this story, it means alot.**

**the plot begins to thicken as rivalries and friendships bloom, but their is always a new threat looming on the horizon.**

**review, comment, suggestions, etc. all welcome, just click the magic button.**


	8. Jinchuuriki

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"What do you want?" Kya hissed at the man standing in front of her. The stranger was completely hidden in darkness of the night, all that was visible was his sharringan eyes.

"What? An old man can't see an old acquittance anymore?" the man asked.

"Mandara, I've had enough of you to last a life time!" Kya yelled at the Uchiha in front of her. "I suppose your the cause of all that bloodshed over there?" Kya asked when she realised that he wasn't going to be scared away.

"Well, actually I didn't to tell you the truth," Mandara said as he turned his head in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. "I have no idea why they're fighting, but that's not why I'm here."

Kya raised a brow at his statement. "Well speak your business and go," she said.

"I actually came here to warn you," Mandara started. Kya became even more tensed if it was even possible. "Protect your Jinchuuriki, I have a bad feeling about the future, something bad is going to happen," he finished.

"That's all you came here for? I already knew that!" she yelled at the man.

"Oh and by the way, congratulations on _finally _finding your Jinchuuriki," Mandara said with a laugh. Kya's eyes flashed with anger. "I'd love to see the boy, where is he?" Mandara asked as he started to scan the building with his sharringan. "Oh Kyuubi, you've gotten careless, you've been sealed. But hold on, if your sealed inside the boy, then..." he said as he went into thought. "Oh very clever, he removed enough of the seal to let you freely come and go between his body and the outside world as long as you leave something behind."

When Mandara began laughing again, Kya lost it, her anger had been building up until it hit the boiling point. she built up her chakra into her right arm until it formed a large red claw. She then swept her claw at the unsuspecting Uchiha who was still laughing. The edges of the claw connected with the left side of Mandara's face and sent him flying through the air with a few boards from the ceiling going with him.

"Bastard," was all Kya said before she went to Naruto's room to make sure he was ok.

The next morning, Kya was making breakfast with Naruto who wanted to help this time. Iruka was still tense about last night, but he knew better than to try and bring it up. "It feels so good not to be being watched," Kya said with a smile. Iruka raised a brow. "Those ANBU aren't out there today," she said.

* * *

"What did you say?" the Hokage asked the man behind a dog mask. Behind the dog ANBU stood three more. A monkey, a cat, and a hawk.

"Someone managed to slip past us and get into to the Namikaze Compound," the Dog ANBU said.

"How far did they get?" Sarutobi asked.

"The roof of the Namikaze Estate, the Kyuubi stopped him, but they didn't fight, they talked."

"What about?"

"The infiltrator said something about a Jinchuuriki," the Hawk ANBU said.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and looked at the cup of coffee in front of him. "That is troubling, the only ones who know that the Kyuubi found her Jinchuuriki were the some of the council members and myself, and none of them would be foolish enough to go straight up to the Kyuubi and talk openly about that," Sarutobi said.

"Lord Hokage, what exactly is a Jinchuuriki?" the Cat ANBU asked.

"A Jinchuuriki is the person who is to one day replace their perspective Biju, normally this would be a time to celebrate, but under the circumstances of how the Kyuubi found Naruto, this could be bad if the villagers found out," Sarutobi explained.

"Replace the Biju?" the Hawk ANBU asked.

Sarutobi nodded. "The Biju are not really the demons that everyone makes them out to be. They are actually more like the protectors of this world, they keep balance and peace. If a Biju is some how killed then the Jinchuuriki automatically takes it's place as a Biju, but if the Jinchuuriki dies, then that Biju's line is over. The Biju replace themselves so that they may eventually rest, and pick up the lives they left behind when they were Jinchuuriki."

"So Naruto is to be the next Kyuubi?" The Dog ANBU asked.

"That's right," Sarutobi said.

* * *

As the students were walking into the classroom, everyone was muttering rumors about the Uchiha Massacre that happened overnight. The rumors continued and continued to grow until Sasuke entered the room. The whole class went quiet and all eyes were on him, the last of the Uchiha. Sasuke silently walked over to his seat and sat down. Naruto instantly got up and sat next to him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't reply. "Sasuke?"

"They all fought, and died," Sasuke barely managed to say before tears began to slide down his cheeks. " I came home to see the aftermath of their fighting, and my brother..." Sasuke said in between sobs. "Itachi, killed my parents," he finished. Naruto stared at him in awe.

"No way!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at him.

"I saw them dead Naruto," Sasuke said thinking that's what he meant. Naruto said.

"Don't let the despair take you, fight it!" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?"

"The Sasuke I know wouldn't let anything get him down, not even this!" Naruto yelled. Everyone in the classroom stared right at him. "Or are you too much of a coward to accept that they're gone?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance.

That got to Sasuke, he nodded and wiped away the tears. "Thanks Naruto, your right, I have to be strong," he said as he gave his best friend a smile. Naruto grinned back.

A few seconds later Iruka walked into the room. "Ok class, we're officially done with a the basics, and now we'll be moving on to learning more effective jutsu and how to work as a team," Iruka said. Choji rose his hand. "Yes Choji?"

"Does this mean we're not running today?" he asked.

"That's right," Iruka said. He was greeted with a loud applause from half of the class. "Well, lets get started."

* * *

**Ok, this is probably the shortest chapter, but it's one of the more important ones.**

**yes, i know, I've totally changed the idea of the Jinchuuriki and the Biju, but it is VERY important for the story.**

**so... yeah, there you go, feed back is appreciated.**

**and thanks for reading so far, i hope you've enjoyed it.**


	9. Fate of the Whirlpool

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Kya sat on the couch in the living room of the compound. '_What did Mandara mean last night?' _she thought as she remembered the previous night. The image of Mandara turning his head back to face her, telling her to protect Naruto wouldn't leave. '_Of course I'll protect him. I would even if he wasn't my Jinchuuriki!'_

"Bah!" she said as she rose and left the living room. '_I'll go crazy if I keep thinking about this.' _She went to the backyard and formed several clones. "The best way to get this off my mind is with a good work out," she said to herself. The clones formed a circle around her before charging one at a time. She defeated the first clone without any difficulty, but the second one managed to scratch her with a kunai knife across the cheek.

"I'm out of shape," Kya said with a sigh as her healing abilities healed the scratch in seconds. She decided to give herself more of a challenge, instead of using hey eyes she closed them and decided to rely on her hearing. Her clones caught on to the idea and tried to attack as silently as possible. After a few more minutes, Kya stood alone smirking with a victorious face. She defeated her clones with only a few lucky hits getting through.

She summoned several more clones and repeated the process using her other senses. The most difficult one was her sense of touch, but she was able to over come her opponents. She was about to start the same exercise over, but with double the amount of clones. However, she picked up a new scent entering the visinity.

"Can I hope you?" she asked as the Hokage landed a few yards behind her.

"Yes, I actually came to talk about your Jinchuuriki," Sarutobi said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a kunai knife touch his neck, and intense killer intent coming from behind him. The Hokage's eyes went wide as he realised that in an instant the Kyuubi got behind him and had him in a death hold.

"That's thin ground your walking on," Kya said. "Be careful with what you say," she said as she released the old man.

"Yes, well, what I meant is I was wondering if Naruto was in any danger," the Hokage said as he rubbed his neck where the knife was just a moment ago.

"No, he's fine, but if anyone would even dare to try," Kya said as she finished he statement by throwing her knife at a tree. Upon contact, a giant hole tore through the tree as the knife went straight through it.

"I see, well then, do you know who that was last night?" the Hokage asked.

'_This is going to be a long day,'_ Kya thought. '_I hope yours is going better kit.' _"Come on, lets get somthing to drink," Kya said as she began to walk back inside the large house. The Hokage followed silently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was placed on a team with Sasuke and Sakura, their objective was simple, all they had to do was capture the flag that belong to Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They were located on training ground one, used for school training. They were currently hiding in some bushes, using short range communicators to keep in contact. Each one of them was at least thirty yards away from each other.

Kiba was standing near his team's flag, with Akamaru laying on his head trying to smell Naruto and his team. Shino was standing on a tree branch and was using his bugs to try and find them as well. Hinata stood the closest to their flag as she used her byakugan to find their opponants.

Shino and Akamaru were having difficulties because Sakura had manage to find some herbs that helpped cover their sent, so their only threat was Hinata's byakugan. Hinata formd a hand sign to focus her chakra.

'_I have to find them, hopefully by increasing my range I can locate them,'_ Hinata thought to herself. Slowly the range of her byakugan started to increase. '_This is harder than i thought.'_

"Sasuke, do you see an opening?" Naruto asked Sasuke through the comlink.

"No, I don't," Sasuke replied after a few moments. "How about you Sakura, do you see an opening?"

"No," Sakura said regretfully. The training ground fell into an erie silence for a few moments.

"I guess I'll have to make an opening then," Naruto said. Before any of his team mates could protest, Naruto threw several smoke bombs towards Hinata.

"What the?" Kiba said as he, Shino, and Hinata were covered in a thick layer of smoke. Hinata could still see perfectly as the smoke did nothing to mask a person's chakra. Shino remained silent as his emotionless face was slowly masked by smoke.

"Ok, I'm going in, Sasuke, nack me up, Sakura, go get their flag while we distract them," Naruto said into the comlink.

"Right," Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. Naruto burst from his hiding spot, using the smoke he created to hide his approach. Seconds later, Sasuke followed Naruto's example.

Within seconds naruto's fist make contact with Kiba's nose, while Sasuke's kick made contact with Shino's back. Sakura carefully made her way behind Hinata, However, unfortunatly for her, Hinata knew exactly where she was. Before Sakura could grab the flag, Hinata spun around creating a feild of chakra that kept her away.

"You won't get the flag that easily!" Hinata exclaimed. Sakura had to jump back in order to avoid getting struck with Hinata's attack.

"Drat, Sakura got caught," Naruto said as he avoided a punch from Kiba. Naruto formed a series of hand signs and built up chakra. "Water shurriken jutsu!" he said as he threw the water shurriken towards Kiba. Kiba had to jump out of the way to avoid the attack. Naruto used this as an oppertunity to go and help Sakura.

Sasuke was busy using his firball technique to burn the bugs that Shino was sending towards him. After the third wave, Sasuke was gasping for breath. Shino was tired as well. Sasuke threw a kunai knife at Shino who used his bugs to stop it in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So basically, all that drama over here last night was pointless?" The Hokage asked the Kyuubi in her human form as he drank some tea.

"Pretty much. But what was with all the bloodshed from the Uchiha Compound?" Kya asked. Sarutobi raised an eye brow.

"How did you know about that?"

"Why do you think I was on the roof tops last night, I couldn't get away from the smell of blood, it was everywhere," Kya stated.

"It was an Uchiha Cival War, several members of the clan were planning on over throwing the village, but luckily a portion of the clan was loyal to the village and tried to stop them," the Hokage explained.

Kya's eyes winced. "Uchihas and bloodshed, why do the two fit together so well?" she thought out loud. Sarutobi agreed with a light chuckle.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said. "On another note, Naruto has been doing very well at the academy, and..." he started.

"I already know that," Kya interupted him.

"So Naruto has been telling you all about it?"

"Yes, but I already know because I can see through his eyes at all times, I am still sealed inside after all," Kya said as she went to take another sip of tea.

"Is there any way to release you from the seal without killing Naruto?"

"There is, but I'm not going to tell him how, at least not for a while."

"Why not?"

"As long as I'm sealed inside him, I can protect him and train him, I can be his eyes when he cannot see and be his ears when he cannot hear."

"I understand," the Hokage said as he set his now empty glass down. Kya refilled his cup as well as her own. "So what exactly will happen when Naruto becomes Kyuubi?"

"I go back to the life I used to live, a member of the Whirlpool Village," Kya said with a smile.

"But, the Whirlpool Village was destroyed years ago," the Hokage said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"What!?" Kya exclaimed.

"A few days after Naruto was born, and Kushina died, we sent a messanger to the Whirlpool Village to let them know of Kushina's fate," Sarutobi started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ok team, we're almost there," a girl in her late teens said. She had blonde hair and wore a chunnin vest. Next to her was Kakashi on one side, and Gai on the other side. They were jumping through trees in order to get to their destination faster._

_"Right, all we have to do is deliver the message to the Kage of the Whirlpool Village and we can be on our way, and you _did_ remember to bring the message this time, right Rin?" Kakashi asked._

_"Of course I did!" Rin replied._

_"Great! then let the flames of our youth burn our path to the village!" Guy said. _

_"You go have fun with that Guy, just leave me out of it," Rin said. Kakashi laughed at this, somthing that was rare for him to do at the time. Ahead of Minato's old students Guy stopped dead in his tracks, a look of awe on his face. Kakashi and Rin joined Guy as he stood motionlessly. Rin cupped her mouth with her hands in shock and Kakashi's one eye shot open. If it were possible to see the rest of his face, a look of terror with be seen._

_A few kilometers ahead of them stood the remnants of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. The giant walls that were meant to protect the village were crumbling under the pressure caused by giant rock formations that seemed to have rose from the ground just to smash the sides of the wall. The rivers and lakes that usually had formations of whirlpools were now barren and dry. _

_The village itself was burned in several places, torn apart, crushed, and soaked to the point of callapes in other parts. There were signs of blood shed and fighting all over the area, but no signs of the bodies or of any survivors._

_"Quickly! Search for any survivors!" Kakashi said as he dashed towards the ruins as fast as he could._

_"Right!" Rin and Guy said as they followed their team mate. _

_After hours of searching through the village, they turned buildings over, searched everywhere, and even searched the surrounding area for any signs of life. They all returned empty handed and with horrified faces. _

_"What could have possibly happened here?" Rin asked._

_"Either a very unlikely series of unfortunate events, or an army of nature manipulation experts," Kakashi said._

_"We should get back to get back to Konoha and inform Lord Hokage immediatly!" Gai exclaimed. His team mates silently agreed and together the team left back to their own village, all of them trying to erase the image of the ghost village behind them._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kya sat in her seat, a horrified expression on her face. The Hokage noticed her expression. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, even worse now that it's been so long," he started.

"No, it's...ok," Kya managed to say before tears came to her eyes. '_How? How could the village just be destroyed? How could there be no survivors? It's impossible,'_ she thought to herself. "Do you have any ideas as to who might have commitied such an atrosity?"

"We thought it could have been Orochimaru at first, but even he doesen't have that much power," the Hokage said.

'_Could it really be one of them? No, it couldn't be, they all died off a long time ago, and even if they didn't, they swore allegince to the Bijuu. They couldn't possibly cause such destruction on a large scale unless a bijuu or Jinchuuriki was endangered, but none was, so it couldn't be one of them,'_ Kya thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Sarutobi asked.

"I just need some time, to let this sink in," Kya replied.

"I understand," the Hokage said as he stood up and left.

"At least you managed to get out in time to have Naruto, my sweet grand daughter," Kya said as she picked up an old picture frame of Minato and Kushina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**there's chapter 9, if your confused, just ask me what your confused about and i'll clarify things for you. The next chapter marks the end of the academy days as the youngsters graduate and are placed on their perspective teams.**

**thanks for reading, so until next time, take care.**

**review, comment, suggestion, question, all feed back is welcome!**


	10. Birthday Troubles

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Three years later, Konoha hadn't changed a bit, the days were peaceful, the weather was beautiful, but down at the Namikaze estate, a blond was on his knees, gasping for air. He was exhausted while a women with long silky red hair stood over him. Naruto's training has become intense as Kya decided to up his training. every day he wasn't at school, he was at home going through vigorous training.

"Take a five minute break," Kya said as she sat down in front of Naruto. Naruto only replied with sharp gasps for air. "Then we'll get back at it. You said you have to make clones in order to pass the test, so we're gonna make clones."

"We've been at it all day," Naruto started.

"And the closest you've got to is a pathetic piece of trash," Kya finished for him. Naruto lowered his eyes. "I think I might know the problem," Kya said causing Naruto to look up. "I think you have too much chakra, and your control isn't good enough to channel it."

"So?" Naruto asked, not understanding what she meant. Kya sighed.

"This means you channel way to much chakra into a jutsu that requires only a little amount. If the clone jutsu receives too much chakra you get a dud, like the ones you've been producing all day, but if it receives just the right amount, then," Kya said as she formed a hand sign. A clone appeared right next to her. "You receive a perfect copy," her clone finished.

"So what am I gonna do?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. Kya smirked, causing Naruto to sweat drop. She mentioned for him to follow as she turned back to the house. '_What did I just get my self into,'_ he asked himself.

Kya led him into the study where numerous books and scrolls lined the long shelves. A large desk stood in the corner of the room. A small lamp sat on the desk. A glass table stood in the center of the room surrounded by a few chairs. The red walls and carpet were light by a few lights lining the walls and sitting on the table in the center of the room. A small lamp sat on the desk.

"Ah, here we are," Kya said as she pulled a scroll and laid it on the table. She unravelled it to reveal instructions for a jutsu. "This will help you. Since you cannot create normal clones, your going to create _shadow _clones," Kya said.

"Whats the difference?" Naruto asked.

"Regular clones have no bodies, they are just illusions, but shadow clones have real bodies, you can actually touch them. They can interact with the area and help alot more in fights," Kya explained. "I believe that shadow clones will be better for you because they divide your chakra evenly between the clones, meaning that chakra control isn't as important."

"Lets get started then," Naruto said with a smirk. He began to study the scroll intently, running over the instructions numerous times. "Ok, time to try it," Naruto said with a sigh. He readied himself and began to form a single hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu," he said as he channeled his chakra into the jutsu. a loud poof sound came as seven large puffs of smoke appeared out of no where. The smoke cleared to reveal a total of eight Narutos.

"There you go, seven exact clones, with this technique, I'm sure you'll pass," Kya said with a smile. Naruto beamed back at her. "Now come on, let's go to Ichiraku's."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. He released the jutsu causing the seven clones to disappear in another loud poof.

The two of them left the large estate just as Iruka was walking in. He had an exhausted look on his face.

"Rough day?" Kya asked.

"Uhh," was all Iruka replied with.

"Come on Iruka-sensi, lets go get some ramen!" Naruto said as he began to tug on Iruka's sleeve. Iruka sighed and turned around.

"Alright, lets go," he said as he seemed to gather energy from no where.

* * *

Mizuki was sitting in his apartment. The walls had a pale gray color. The furniture was simple, nothing special, just a couch with a table in front of it in the living room. '_That demon is becoming a problem, no matter how hard I try, it always manages to pass, or get out of danger. Why can't it just die?'_Mizuki thought to himself.

He began to think of a way to eliminate Naruto, without drawing too much attention. '_if only there was some way I could fool Naruto into getting into alot of trouble, enough trouble to get him hunted by the village ninja. Yeah, then I won't get in trouble if I kill him! But how could I make that work?'_

_'That's it!'_he exclaimed to himself as an idea struck him. "Demon brat, your days are numbered," Mizuki said to himself as he began to plan his method.

* * *

The next day Naruto was early to school. However, it didn't take long for Sasuke to arrive. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said as his friend approached.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke replied. "You ready for today?" he asked.

"You bet! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "I wonder who I'll be paired up with today," Naruto thought out loud.

"Don't worry about it, who ever your with you'll do fine, just like me," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I can't believe we're graduating in three days," he said as his smirk disappeared.

"Yeah, then we get put on our teams," Naruto said.

At that point Hinata arrived. "Oh, hello Naruto," she said as a blush appeared across her face.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto said with a smile. "Uh, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Hinata snapped out of her blush and looked at Naruto.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine," Hinata waved it off.

"Well, ok, if you say so," Naruto said quietly.

"Clue less," Sasuke said quietly with a light chuckle.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata," Sakura said as she arrived. She said Hinata's name coldy, as if it were hostile.

"Hey Sakura," both Naruto and Sasuke said. Hinata just glared at the pink haired girl.

The four of them went inside and took their seats. Naruto and Sasuke together with Hinata in front of Naruto and Sakura behind him. Eventually the rest of their class began to show up as well as their two teachers.

"Ok, today will be simple, all we're going to do is test you on your transformation jutsu. after that, you may go home," Mizuki said.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"That's right, consider it a treat for being this close to graduation," Iruka said. The class erupted with applause. "Ok, lets start with Shino," Iruka suggested.

One by one, everyone came up and tested, all of them passed. When the class was dismissed everyone went their separate ways. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all decided to hang out together.

The four of the were walking down one of the many streets of Konoha. The sun was shining brightly and there were few clouds in the sky. A gentle breeze blew through the village. "So what do you guys want to do today? We have the whole day to ourselves," Sakura asked. She wore her red kimono with her black shorts underneath. Her kunai holster was attached to her waist. Her hair blew slightly in the wind. A smile was embeded on her face.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" Sasuke said. He wore his usual clothes, his blue jacket with a red and white fan on the back. He wore his white shorts and had his kunai holster tied to his left leg. He had a relaxed epression on his face. His hands were in his pockets as he walked with the rest of the group.

"I don't know," Hinata said quietly. she wore her usual white coat and purple sweat pants. Her kunai holster was tied to her left leg. Her hands were behind her back as she walked alongside Naruto. A deep blush was on her face, while she smiled.

"We could all go and get some ramen," Naruto suggested. He was wearing his orange jumpsuit, which, no matter how many times Kya tried, she could not get rid of. His kunai holster was tied to his left leg. His whisker marks had become darker than from when he was little. His hair had become more spiky and his eyes were still a deep blue. His hands were held behind his head as he walked with a large smirk on his face.

"That dosen't sound too bad," Sasuke said.

"It's a great idea Naruto," Hinata said shyly.

"I couldn't have come up with a better idea my self," Sakura said with a smile, earning a glare from the Hyuuga.

All of the sudden a woman with long red silky hair, and was dressed in an elegant red kimono, appeared on the closest roof top. Her arms were foldded across her chest. she had a look of urgency on her face. "Uh, guys, I have to go," Naruto said as he jumped onto the roof tops to join her. As soon as he joined the women, the two of them darted off towards Naruto's home.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"That was the person who adopted Naruto," Sasuke answered.

"Adopted?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Like me, Naruto is an orphan, only he never had any parents to begin with," Sasuke said. Both Sakura and Hinata were taken aback by this.

"How do you know that?" Hinata asked.

"Because I've had dinner with them before," Sasuke answered. "It was actually very fun, they get along very well together."

"Wow," both Sakura and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Did either of you two know tomorrow is Naruto's birthday?"

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed. '_I'm so stupid, I've been in love with him for over three years and I didn't even know his own birthday!'_ Sakura scolded herself.

"Really?" Hinata asked, her eyes went wide. '_How did I not know?'_ she asked herself.

"Yup, he turns ten tomorrow, but good luck trying to find him, anyway, I have to go get ready for the final exam, see you guys later," Sasuke said as he waved them good bye.

'_Good luck trying to find him?'_Sakura tried to find the meaning behind Sasuke's words.

"What did he mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but I bet my gift will be better than yours!" Sakura challenged.

"Ha! Fat chance, my gift will be so much better than yours that Naruto will forget all about yours and then he'll be all mine!" Hinata replied.

* * *

"What is it Kya?" Naruto asked. He was right behind the Kyuubi as they raced back to the Namikaze Estate. Kya sighed.

"Tomorrow is your birthday Kit," Kya replied. Naruto's eyes went wide as the realisation hit him.

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so."

Naruto's expression dropped tremendously. "What are you going to do?" Naruto asked. Kya was deep in thought. "I have school tomorrow, I can't jsut skip,"

"No, you can't, but you can't go outside either," Kya said. "Maybe Iruka can shurishin you to school tomorrow," Kya suggested. The Namikaze Compound came into view as they drew ever nearer towards it.

later that night, Iruka, Naruto, and Kya were all sitting in the living room. Kya and Iruka were playing shogi while Kya had Naruto study from scrolls containing secret jutsu and others containing vital knowledge.

"Kya am I done yet?" Naruto asked as he looked up from a scroll.

"Nope," Kya replied. "Check," she told Iruka who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What!?" Iruka explained as he looked at the board. Naruto mumbled something about his brain turning to mush as he continued his studies. Iruka took his turn. When he looked up, Kya had a victorious smirk on her face.

"Checkmate," Kya said as she trapped Iruka's king with her queen. "Oh, and by the way, can you shurishin Naruto to the academy with you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I guess, why?" Iruka asked. He looked up and just by looking at the expression in her eyes, he knew the answer. "It won't be a problem," Iruka said with a smile.

* * *

The Hokage was in his office like he usually was. However, Kakashi and his ANBU team were there with him. They looked at the Hokage, Kakashi was the only one not wearing his ANBU mask. The Hokage was dressed in his usual attire.

"You wished to see us Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked. The rest of his team was silent as they stood behind him.

"Yes, Kakashi, I was actually hoping that you would become a sensi for this year's gennin," The Hokage said. Kakashi had a shocked face.

"But, Lord Hokage, who will guard Naruto if we're not there?"

"Naruto will be fine, don't worry, but thank you for bringing up my second point Kakashi, you see, as Naruto no longer needs 24 hour ANBU protection, I want to inform you that you may stop keeping surveillance."

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage," Kakashi said as he bowed to the Hokage, his team followed suit. Kakashi turned to face them. "You guys go get some rest, if your close to being as tired as I am, then you must be exhausted." His team nodded to him and then they each shurishined away, leaving Kakashi and Sarutobi.

"Kakashi, theres a reason I want you to become a sensi to this year's gennin, the last of the Uchiha will be graduating soon, and your the only one who can help him with his Sharringan," the Hokage said. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

"No, you are also one of the very few people that the Kyuubi will allow Naruto with out watching you at every given moment, and that slim trust was earned by you keeping guard over the boy for close to five years now."

"So Naruto and Sasuke will be placed on the same team?"

"Yes, if both of them graduate, they will be placed on the same team due to their out standing cooperation."

"I see, well, I guess I accept your offer Lord Hokage," Kakashi said respectfully. Sarutobi nodded with approval.

"Good, now go get some rest."

* * *

The next morning Mizuki went through his daily routine, except that today was a special day for him. "Today is the day that demon finally dies!" Mizuki exclaimed to himself as he finished getting ready for the day. "Now to put my plan into action," he said with a smirk.

With that he shurishined off to the academy. When he arrived he already found Iruka sitting at the desk, which was usual, but what was unusual, was that Naruto was there as well. Naruto sat in his seat. He had a nervous expression on his face, and seemed quite fidgety for some reason.

'_Enjoy your last day alive demon,'_Mizuki thought to himself.

* * *

"There, all done," Sakura said as she finished wrapping a present with red wrapping paper and a pink bow. She smiled as she picked it up and made her way to the front door of her home. "Mom, Dad, I'm off to school now, bye!" she said as she went out the door.

'_let's see whose present is better now, _Hinata," Sakura thought to herself. She treated Hinata's name as if it were a joke. She continued to make her way to the Academy.

* * *

Hinata was already walking to the academy. She had a confident look on her face as she thought about the day. '_Sakura, I can guarantee that my present is going to be so much better than yours, you should have given up a long time ago,'_Hinata though to herself. Hinata didn't have to walk as far to the academy, and within a few minutes the building was in site.

**Chapter 10, up and running, so there you go. Sorry to all of you faithful readers that it took a little longer to update, school has been a drag. This officially marks the end of the pregraduation arc of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Remember to review!!!!!! I cannot stree that enough.... **


	11. Mizuki's Plan

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Naruto sat in his seat quietly as Mizuki appeared. He kept taking nervous glaces out the window. Outside he could see people talking amongst themselves, almost as if planning for something. '_I don't feel safe here Kya, what if they come inside and try to hurt me?' _Naruto asked the Kyuubi through his thoughts.

"_Don't worry, they won't and if they do, then your classmates are going to see what fighting is really like,"_ she replied. "_besides, Iruka is there, you'll be fine." _Naruto felt a little more relaxed, but he was still very fidgety. "_Calm down Naruto."_

The next person to show up was Sasuke who took his place next to Naruto. "Happy Birthday," he said. Naruto nearly jumped.

"How did you know?" Naruto whispered.

"I read the calender last time I was over," Sasuke said as if it was nothing. Naruto sighed. "Here," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a long box.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked as he picked up the box.

"You've got to be kidding me, you mean you've never gotten a birthday present before?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke face palmed. "Just open it."

Naruto opened the box and picked up a shurriken that looked like a windmill. Then he pulled out two small sealing scrolls. He gave Sasuke a questioning glance. "It'll help with carrying things," Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Naruto said with a genuine smile as he sealed the shurriken into one of the scrolls and put both of them into his weapon's pouch. During their conversation, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Ino had arrived. By the time class was about to start, the only two missing were Hinata and Sakura.

* * *

"Lord Hokage!" An ANBU said as he appeared behind the Hokage. Sarutobi was standing on the rooftop above his office. He was staring off over the village. The ANBU wore a normal uniform with a plain white and red mask on.

"Yes?" The Hokage replied.

"We cannot find Naruto Uzumaki in the village," he replied, almost with a sense of worry. Rumors of Naruto's secret guardian had spread all throughout the ranks, including her knack for finding out who was responsible for Naruto's harm. "What should we do?"

"You don't need to worry, Naruto is at the academy, and under watchful eyes. If anything happens, we will know," Sarutobi reassured the captain. He sighed out of relief. "Is there anything else?"

"It seems that the village is forming search parties, and if things go as they do every year, Naruto will have to be kept out of sight."

"I thought so, set up a perimeter around the academy, no one gets in without proper clearance."

"Yes sir Lord Hokage!" the ANBU said as he saluted before jumping away.

* * *

Sakura was almost to the academy, she could see the academy just down the street. On her way she noticed that the villagers seemed riled up for some reason but she dismissed it, thinking it was unimportant. '_I hope Naruto likes his present,'_ Sakura thought to herself with a blush. She cradled the package in her arms as if it were gold.

Instantly an ANBU ninja appeared, completely startling the pink haired girl. "What are you doing here?" the ANBU said in a feminine voice. The ANBU had long purple hair, but all else was hidden by her mask and uniform. "I won't ask again, now answer me!"

"I, I was just on my way to the academy," Sakura said with a hint of fear in her voice. The ANBU remained stationary.

"Why?" was all she replied with.

"Because I go to school there, and it's Naruto's Birthday," Sakura said as her voice grew more strengh. The ANBU pulled out her sword.

"You will not get any further than this, you will not hurt Naruto Uzumaki! Now turn around and go home!" The ANBU yelled. Tears began to appear in Sakura's eyes as she was overcome with fear.

"Stop!" a familiar voice said. Sakura looked to her side to see Gai. The ANBU still stood stationary. "Sakura Haruno is one of the students at the academy, and is one of Naruto's friends, she means him no harm. Trust me on this," Gai said.

The ANBU put her sword away. "You'd best be right, or else we'll all pay," she said, then she jumped away.

"Well, Sakura, we best be going. You don't want to be late," Gai said with a smirk.

"Yes Gai-sensi," Sakura said as they began walking down the street."Gai-sensi?"

"Yes?"

"What is it with today? Why is the village in an uproar, why are all the ninja on edge, why is Naruto so important, and why is it always on this day?" Sakura asked.

"Well, to put it all simply, It's because it's Naruto's birthday, which just so happens to be on the same day the Kyuubi attacked the village,"

"What does that have to do with Naruto?"

"Thats... not my place to say," Gai said. "Well, here we are, now get to class, you don't want to keep the power of youth waiting!" and with that, Gai was gone.

'_That was weird, Gai-sensi seemed a little uneasy. But why is everyone so jumpy today?'_Sakura thought to herself. Then the encounter with the ANBU came back to her. '_Why would I hurt Naruto?'_

* * *

By the time Sakura arrived, she was just barely on time. Hinata was sitting in her usual seat in front of Naruto with a smirk on her face. '_Now that your here, I can give Naruto his present!'_Hinata thought to herself. She was about to turn around and face Naruto, but Iruka and Mizuki stepped in front of the class.

"Hmpf!" Hinata huffed disappointed.

Sakura took her seat next to Ino behind Naruto. Sasuke leaned his head back and whispered to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, keep Naruto's birthday a secret ok, he freaked out earlier," he said. Sakura nodded. Then Sasuke repeated the same thing with Hinata, who regrettable agreed.

"Ok, today you'll be taking a written exam," Iruka said. His words were greeted with a loud whining sigh, causing the teachers to sweat drop. "Hey, it's the last one you'll have to take here so cheer up." With that he and Mizuki began to hand out the tests.

'_This stuff is easy!' _Sakura said to herself.

'_This is simple,'_Hinata thought.

'_I don't know why they're testing us on this,' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

'_Troublesome,'_Shikamaru thought.

"_Kya, are you going to help me out here?" _Naruto asked.

"_I didn't make you study for nothing, besides, you know all of the answers," _Kya replied.

Surprisingly, the exam lasted for a long time. When everybody finally finished, they were instructed to wait outside until the rest of the class finished. Naruto purposefully made it so he was the last one to finish.

* * *

"Wow, the villagers sure seem to be riled up today," Hinata said as she took seats next to her friends. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were sitting in the grass under one of the trees, and were relaxing in the shade. It was a very warm day, especially in October.

"I don't know why, but it's probably not important. What I want to know is why is Naruto so jumpy about his birthday, he makes it seem like a curse or something," Sasuke said.

Sakura perked her head up after hearing about Naruto's strange behavior. "It's weird, but there are Ninja all over the place," she said.

"Obviously, this is the hidden leaf village," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Thats not what I meant!" Sakura snapped. That got everyone's attention. "On my way to school I got stopped by an ANBU ninja, when I mentioned Naruto, she tensed, it was scary."

"What to explain that a little better?" Hinata asked. After Sakura glared at Hinata she explained what happened in full detail.

"That's interesting," Shikamaru said as he approached the trio. "ANBU don't usually get involved with village affairs unless its important. But, if it's just Naruto's birthday, I don't see what the big deal is. If it's about the Kyuubi, the villagers have no reason to attack Naruto, after all, the Fourth Hokage destroyed the Kyuubi, remember?" he said.

"That's right, but this still makes no sense," Sasuke added.

"Oh well, if you ask me, it will be too troublesome to get involved, it's not even our problem," Shikamaru said as he laid down in the grass and started to watch the clouds. Both Sakura and Hinata sent disapproving glares towards the lazy cloud watcher. Sasuke simply dismissed it as he turned his attention back to the restless village.

* * *

"Ok, I'm done Iruka sensi," Naruto said as he handed Iruka his test. Iruka raised an eye brow to Naruto.

"It's not like you to take this long Naruto," Iruka said as he took the paper. "Ok, go outside and spend some time with your friends," Iruka said. Naruto's face fell into a frown.

"Actually, Naruto is the last one to finish, so we should probably get the others back inside," Mizuki said. Iruka nodded and Mizuki got up to go get the rest of the students. After Mizuki left, Iruka looked back at Naruto.

"It's about today isn't it?" he asked. Naruto simply nodded his head. "Hey don't worry, everything will be all right." Iruka smiled at Naruto, causing him to smile a little. "No go back to your seat," Iruka said as he heared the door open. Naruto nodded and went back to his seat.

The class resumed when everyone took their seats. The day's lesson was actually more like a preparation for what their lives will be like once they are paired into teams. They were told that each of the jonnin that will be placed as a sensi will put their team through a test to see if they are worthy to become gennin or to be sent back to the academy.

After that, the class was dismissed and everyone began to file out of the academy. '_This is my chance!'_Hinata said to herself as she began to look for Naruto, however, he was no where to be seen. Not to far away, Sakura seemed to be facing the exact same problem. It seemed as if Naruto had disappeared.

"If your looking for Naruto, he already left," Sasuke said out of normal. He seemed to be enjoying the rivalry to win over Naruto's heart. Both Sakura and Hinata went wide eyed.

"What!?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Naruto was running across rooftops with Kya, as to try and avoid the villagers as much as possible. Naruto knew a little too well what would happen if he got cornered. "Thanks Kya," Naruto said quietly. The red haired figure turned her head to face Naruto.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being here with me, If it wasn't for you, I don't want to think about what would've happened," Naruto said. "You've always been there for me, even when I didn't know it, so thank you." Kya smiled at the boy before turning her head back to their path.

"Don't even think about it Kit," was all she replied with.

Below them, shouts could be heard. Some such as "Demon" or phrases such as "There's the demon brat!" Such talk made Kya squint her eyes and exhaul out of disgust. It wasn't too long before the Two of them returned to the Namikaze Compound, after losing the villagers. Kya quickly made clones of herself and sent them to several points of the compound to guard against unwelcome visitors like she did every year.

Once they were inside, Kya stopped. "Naruto, I have another technique to teach you," she said. At her words, Naruto's face pulled a one-eighty.

"Really!?" he exclaimed out of joy. Kya nodded. She walked over to the desk she used for her own studies. She picked up a scroll and unrolled it in front of Naruto. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's a special transformation contract, when you transform, your senses and abilities will be multiplied, but my chakra may try to seep out through you so you have to be careful. I can hold it back, but if you get in a fight, there isn't going to much I can do to stop it," Kya said.

Naruto looked at the scroll. He noticed three names scribbled onto the contract in blood. "Kya, who are these people?" Naruto asked.

"This one is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, as for the other ones, I don't know," Kya said.

"Where do I sign?"

"Right here, but you need to sign your name in your blood, or else it won't work," Kya said. Naruto nodded and pulled out a standard kunai knife.

He gently cut his finger and signed his name before the cut quickly healed its self. "Now what?" he asked. Kya guided him through the hand signs and how to preform the jutsu.

"Ok, here it goes, Spiritual Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto said as he finished his hand signs. A puff of smoke covered Naruto. when it disappeared, all that remained was a young fox with golden fur. It stood only a foot off the ground, and had it's fluffy tail raised in the air. Kya couldn't help but giggle.

"You really are a kit, arent't you," Kya said as she picked Naruto up. She began to pet him behind the ears.

'_I'm a fox! No way!'_Naruto exclaimed. '_I have a tail!'_Naruto jumped out of Kya's grasp and began to chase his tail around. Kya laughed at his silly actions.

"In order to change back, all you have to do is end the jutsu," Kya said. The small fox nodded its head and in an instant turned into a puff of smoke, revealing Naruto.

* * *

'_It's almost dark, time to step things up to stage two,'_Mizuki though to himself. He was standing outside, not far from the Hokage tower. He created a clone and sent it to the Hokage's office. Once it was close, it transformed into Naruto. It began rummaging through the Hokage's scrolls and files, but he couldn't find what he was looking for.

'_Drat! Oh well, I can always just take a different approach,'_Mizuki said to himself as he ended the jutsu. He then began to make his way to the Namikaze Compounded where Naruto was rumored to be staying.

Carefully, he avoided the guards that were stationed at strategic positions. '_That must be Kya, Naruto's mysterious guardian,'_Mizuki thought to himself. After a few moments, he slipped past all of the guards. The sun had long since went down, and Mizuki was sneaking around the compound.

"Mizuki? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked as he made his presence known.

"I've come to do what should have been done a long time ago, I'm going to kill the demon!"

"Are you insane?" Iruka asked as he readied himself for battle. "Do you honestly think I'll let you do that!? You're betraying the whole village!"

"I don't care, the demon has to be killed or else this whole village will suffer!"

Mizuki threw several shurriken at Iruka who dodged them. Iruka responded by blocking the shurriken with his kunai knife. "I don't want to have to do this Mizuki," Iruka said.

* * *

Naruto was practicing his new transformation technique in his room. Kya had long since sent him to bed, but that didn't stop him from trying to train. Suddenly, the smell of blood and sweat filled his nostrils. '_What's that?'_ he asked himself. He transformed back into his normal self.

Naruto quietly made his way outside to see what was going on. He knew if Kya caught him outside, tonight out of all nights, he would never hear the end of it. He was more cautious then he usually was. As soon as he was outside, he didn't even get a chance to look around. A giant Shurriken windmill was heading straight for him.

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable, but he was shocked when he never felt the weapon make contact with him. He opened his eyes to see Iruka hunched over him, sheltering him from the shurriken that was now lodged into his back.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Iruka asked before falling over onto his side from the pain. Anger and guilt suddenly flooded through Naruto as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Iruka-sensi!" Naruto barely managed to say out of shock. He looked up to see Mizuki simply spit to the side and smirked at the blond boy in front of him.

"What a waste, I don't know why he would protect something as pathetic as you," Mizuki said. "Do you know why everyone wants to kill you?"

"It's because your responsible for the deaths of thousands of ninja and villagers in this village, I'm going to do everyone a favor and end your worthless existence right here and now!" Mizuki said as he pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at Naruto.

Again, Iruka blocked the knife from hitting Naruto, only this time the knife was embedded into Iruka's torso. "I won't let you kill Naruto Mizuki!" Iruka said. Blood was flowing out of Iruka's mouth.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His rage got the best of him. Before Mizuki could make another move, Naruto got in front of Iruka. "If you ever hurt my sensi again, I'll kill you!" Naruto said with a growl. Mizuki laughed.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Mizuki asked.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he gathered a large amount of chakra. A deafening popping noise was emitted as smoke covered the entire area. When the smoke cleared, there was almost one thousand Naruto clones surrounding Mizuki.

"What the? How did you?" Mizuki stuttered. Iruka could only stare in amazement. "You couldn't even make a single clone, how could you do all of this?"

"Because, I've been trained by the Kyuubi herself to protect those I care about from people like you!" Naruto said with a low growl. Mizuki's eyes widened in terror.

"Trained by the Kyuubi? Then, then..." Mizuki started. '_The Kyuubi is free!'_ Mizuki fell back into his fighting stance. "One, or a thousand, your still no match for me!"

"Think again!" Naruto's clones all said at the same time as they all charged at Mizuki. Mizuki tried to defend himself from the barrage of punches and kicks, but eventually he fell. Naruto dispersed the remaining clones. Suddenly, fatigue washed over him as he realised just how much chakra he used. One he woke up, he saw Kya holding him in her arms, and Mizuki being held up by ANBU units.

"That was good work Naruto," an old voice said behind Naruto. The blond turned his head to see the Hokage standing in front of him. A medical ninja was already tending to Iruka. "I thought you were better than this Mizuki."

"Lord Hokage, the Kyuubi is free!" Mizuki managed to say.

"Yes Mizuki, and she means the village no harm, she only wants to protect Naruto, who is punished for the crimes she was forced to commit," the Hokage said. After that he gave the signal for ANBU to take Mizuki to the interrogation rooms. Sarutobi turned his attention back to Naruto and Kya. "I'm surprised you didn't intercept him Kya," he said.

"That's because I wanted to see how much Naruto's progressed, and he passed my test," Kya said with a smile. She turned her head down to Naruto. "Nice try trying to sneak out, but my senses are much tougher to fool than that, besides I knew where Mizuki was the whole time," she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Well Naruto, I think I can safely say you passed the ninja exam, even though your a day early," Iruka said with a smile as he got back up on his feet. Naruto beamed at his sensi. Iruka took a head band from a sealing scroll in his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "This is for you," he said as Naruto took the metal slab with the leaf insignia on it. The head band was wrapped in a dark blue cloth.

"Now off to bed Kit, and if you practice that jutsu anymore tonight then I'm going to have to put you to sleep myself," Kya said as she began to carry Naruto back inside.

* * *

The next day Naruto was proudly wearing his leaf headband on his way to school. He got strange looks from the villagers he passed, some of them were shocked others, disgusted. '_I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see the head band!'_ Naruto said to himself with a grin.

* * *

**Chapter 11, this is by far the longest chapter yet, but that's because so much happens in one day. so.... yeah, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**reviews, comments, suggestions, etc. all welcome. thanks**


	12. Team Seven

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Naruto was running through the streets on his way to his last day of school. A large grin apparent on his face. The leaf headband was firmly wrapped around his fore head. '_Wow, what a great day,'_Naruto said to himself. He looked around, a few villagers were out, but most were busy with their stores or homes. '_May as well get a little bit of training done.'_

Naruto formed several hand signs and built up his chakra. "Spiritual Transformation Jutsu!" he said as he disappeared in a puff od smoke. In his place was small fox with gold colored fir and a white under belly. He had a fluffy tail that was white at the tip. His ears were pointy and also white at the tips. From his paws to half way up his legs were black. All together, he stood close to a foot off of the ground.

"Hey you! Get out of here ya little pest!" A villager shouted as he began to swat at Naruto with his broom. Naruto easy dodged the broom and began running down the street.

'_Running like this feels so much different,'_Naruto thought. He running almost twice as fast as he usually did do to being in his fox form. He was getting disgusted looks from the villagers now. The academy was well in sight now. '_This is going to be so cool!' _he thought to himself as he quietly sneaked inside through the open window. He curled up on his seat and began to take a nap as he waited for his friends.

* * *

When Iruka arrived, he noticed a sleeping fox in Naruto's seat. '_Kya, what did you teach him now?'_Iruka asked himself. He walked over to the sleeping fox and patted it softly on the head. The fox awoke with a start. "Class is going to start soon Naruto," Iruka said. Naruto nodded his fox head and went back to sleep. Iruka went over to his desk and arranged the papers sitting there.

Next to arrive was Sasuke who didn't even notice the sleeping fox, or at least didn't show it as he took his seat. Then Kiba came in with Akimaru on his shoulder. Upon entry, Akimaru began growling.

"Akimaru? What is it boy?" Kiba asked the little puppy. Akimaru let out a little bark and Kiba looked up to see a sleeping fox. "Oh forget about it Akimaru, it's just a fox," Kiba said as he took his seat.

Gradually the entire class began to file in, and Akimaru continued to growl at the sleeping fox who just ignored it. Sakura walked in with her best friend Ino and took her seat. "Hey, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as she began to look around for him. Her eyes widened as they beheld the tiny sleeping fox curled up where Naruto usually sat.

Naruto only had a split second to react as Sakura's arm wrapped about his furry body and held him in a tight embrace. However, no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break free from her grasp. "Awe! It's so cute and fluffy!" Sakura said as she held the fox close to her face. Hinata turned around to see what the commotion was. She rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly and turned back.

"Ok Sakura, you might want to put it down before your chrush it," Ino said as she sat down. Sakura reluctantly agreed and sat the fox back down. Naruto seemed to give Ino a thankful look as he jumped up onto the desk and sat on his hind-legs. He was able to see more of his surroundings, so that he won't have another repeat incident.

"Ok, we're going to start with the exam, then, once everyone is done with that, those that pass will be placed in their teams," Iruka said as he rose from his chair. "Any questions before we get started?" Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Where is Mizuki-sensi?" Sasuke asked. Some of the students nodded others just realising that Mizuki wasn't there.

"I'm afraid to say the Mizuki was unable to join us today," Iruka said solemnly.

"What a drag," Sikamaru complained. "he probably just didn't want to waste his time."

"We'll do this alphabetically, Shino, your first," Iruka said as he turned to enter the back room used for testing with Shino close behind. Naruto saw this as his exit and made his way towards the window.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Akimaru, and Sasuke all watched the fox move from Naruto's seat to the window, and then watched as it jumped out, with Akimaru growling the whole way till the fox was out of sight. "You guys think Naruto will be disqualified from the exam and have to wait till next time?" Kiba asked, as Akimaru calmed down.

"Well he isn't here is he? How can he take an exam if he isn't here Kiba?" Ino said matter of fact.

"He was here, and now just left," Sasuke said without even turning his head back to face Ino.

"What do you mean Sasuke? I didn't see him at all!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Really? Akimaru was acknowledging his presence the whole time," Sasuke answered as he pointed to the puppy.

"Last time I checked Naruto wasn't a fox Sasuke," Sakura stated. Sasuke shook his head.

"He was using a transformation jutsu the whole time he was here," Kiba said as he began to catch on to what Sasuke was getting at.

"How could it have been a tranformation jutsu, wouldn't he have changed back when Sakura gave him that hug?" Ino asked. A slight blush appeared on Sakura's face as the stunt she pulled came back to her mind. "I mean, she almost crushed him for crying out loud!" And with Ino's last remark, the blush on Sakura's face quickly turned into a glare aimed right at Ino.

"It did feel real too, not like a regular transformation," Sakura added.

"That's whats got me thinking about it, it isn't a regular jutsu, Naruto would have turned into a real living fox," Sasuke said.

Their conversation evetually moved from inside to outside as one by one they all took the exam and went outside with their new headbands.

* * *

_'That's much better, a nice good nap without interruptions,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he streched on a high tree branch at the academy. He saw his friends all group at their usual spot under the tree below him. He used his fox ears to hear what they were saying. '_They're talking about...me?' _Naruto said to himself.

He dispelled his jutsu with a puff of smoke and jumped down to see his friends. Everyone except Kiba and Sasuke jumped up in shock as Naruto jumped down from the tree branch.

"Naruto! What are you doing out here!?" Ino shouted.

"You'd better get inside and take the exam," Shikamaru suggested.

"You missed out on a lot, there was this fox in your seat, and..." Choji started to explain before Ino hit him on the head, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"I don't think that matters right now you big dummy!" Ino scolded.

"So when did you pass?" Sasuke asked as Naruto sat down next to his friends.

"Last night, why?" Naruto responded.

"Because _you_weren't here earlier," Sakura said. "Everyone took the exams, and now the teachers are going over the statistics to break us up into teams."

"But what about that weird jutsu you used earlier Naruto," Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," Naruto answered flatly. "I just got here," he lied. Most of his friends took the bait, except for Sasuke, who knew Naruto better than that.

As a group they all went inside to get their team numbers and the name of their individual Jonnin Instuctors When the teachers came to get them. They all went to their usual spots and waited to be called.

"Ok, team 1 will consist of," Iruka started as he began to call students three at a time to get their teams organised.

Naruto leaned back as he patiently waited. Sasuke had his usual calm attitude. But Sakura seemed to be on edge. '_I hope I'm on Naruto's team,'_she inwardly hoped. Two rows ahead of her, Hinata seemed to be in a similar fit of anxiety.

_'I better be on Naruto's team, or at least Sakura better not be on his team, oh Kami, please put me on his team!'_ Hinata prayed.

* * *

At least a few day's worth of traveling away from Konoha stood Kya. Rather than running, she shurishined to the spot. She looked over what remained of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. Kya had visited almost three years ago when she first heard about the fate of her home village, but this time she was here for something different. She began to walk down the empty streets.

Eventually she came to the center of the village where two figures were waiting for her. One of the figures was a girl with short blue hair. She wore a blue and black cloak. Her pale skin gave her calm face away from under her hood.

The other figure had spiky red hair and wore samurai armor. He had his arms were folded across his chest. He had a look of seriousness on his face.

"Thank you for coming," Kya said to the two figures, as she bowed to them. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"Kyuubi, drop the formallity, we work as one, remember?" the woman said.

"It is our responsibility as Bijuu to keep balance, and something strange indeed did happen here," the man said.

"Very well then, Nibi, Yonbi, what do you think happened here?" the Kyuubi asked.

* * *

"Next is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi for team 6," Iruka said. Up front, A man with the Leaf's Jonnin Vest, Shinobi pants, and a cigarette in his mouth raised his hand, signaling who he was. On his waist was a cloth with the insignia of the Leaf's Diamyo. He had a small beard growing on his chin and a look of confidence on his face.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki,"Iruka started causing Naruto to finally start paying attention. "Sakura Haruno," Iruka continued. Sakura smiled broadly while Hinata inwardly cursed. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke didn't move at all. "Under Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said. None of the jonnin had signalled themselves out like before.

After two more teams were called out, and their perspective jonnin instructors identified. Iruka called out the last team. "Finally, we have Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, under Kurenai Yuhi for team 10," Iruka said as Kurenai stepped forward. She wore a white kimono that had black stripes running side to side. The right arm on her Kimono was covered with red cloth. She had long black hair and red eyes.

"Alright, that's everyone, now if you would please go with your perspective Jonnin Instructors," Iruka said as he stepped to the side. One by one the new teams began to file out of the class rooms and have a meeting with their perspective instructors.

* * *

"It could have been a war between another village," suggested the Nibi.

"No, wars are much more destructive than this, look around you, the village has no signs of death, it;s almost as if no one ever lived here," the Yonbi said.

"But there are definitely signs of fighting," the Kyuubi added. The other two Bijuu nodded their heads in agreement. Kya sat down, with her legs crossed, arms folded and an irritated face. "At first I thought it would be one of the Disciples of Kami," she said.

"Maybe, they do have the ability to do somthing like this, but they are loyal to us Bijuu and help try to balance the world, why would they do somthing like this?" the Yonbi said.

"Maybe they were attacked," the Nibi suggested.

"Unlikely, that lead to why they would attack a Disciple, who are peace keepers," the Kyuubi said.

"No Bijuu or Jinchuuriki was attacked, causing them to take action," the Yonbi said. Kya shifted her position slightly. The Nibi took notice of this.

"Is there something wrong Kyuubi?" she asked.

"Ten years ago, I was some how manipulated by Madara into attacking the Hidden Leaf Village, there is was sealed, ironically, into my Jinchuuriki," Kya said with a sigh. The Nibi's eyes widened.

"You mean you found your Jinchuuriki! Congratulations! All that's left is Sanbi now, and we all know how slow he is," The Nibi said jokingly.

"Even though I wanted to kill Madara, I felt like I had to thank him, that's why the second time I saw him, I didn't just kill him on the spot," the Kyuubi continued.

"That might provoke one of the Deciples, but enough to destroy an entire village?" The Yonbi said. "This is all very confusing, I thought all of the Deciples were killed, all seven of them."

* * *

The newly formed team seven was sitting all alone in the classroom, even Iruka left. Naruto began to entertain himself by creating a clone and began playing shogi against the clone. Sakura was switching her gaze between the clock, the outside world, and her team mates. Sasuke hadn't moved from the position he had been in since everyone was dismissed.

When the clock almost came to 3pm, the door finally began to creak open. A tall man with spiky white hair, a mask covering much of his face and his head band covering his left eye poked his head through the door. He wore a regular Jonnin Combat Vest, and shinobi pants. He had a weapon holster strapped to his leg, and another on his back.

"Yo," he said as he made his way inside. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go all the way around the village in order to get here," he explained.

"Yeah right," Naruto said as he dispelled his clone.

"Anyway, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'm going to be your new sensi," Kakashi said with a smile, even though all you could see was his right eye. "Now then, let's get some where with more fresh air," he said as he turned and walked out, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura close behind.

The four of them went to near the top of the academy, they stood near a balcony. "Ok, lets hear some proper introductions," Kakashi said to the three kids in front of him.

"Isn't it customary for the teacher to introduce themselves first?" Sakura asked.

"Fair enough, I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes, are my business, my hobbies, are none of your concern, and my dreams for the future, I don't have any. Now its your turn," Kakashi said. He smiled at the students in front of him as the stood dumbfounded by their instructors simplicity.

"I'll start," Naruto said as he stepped forward. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like my friends, Kya, ramen, and training. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and spending time with my friends. My dreams for the future, I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto said as he gave his teacher a thumbs up.

'_Just what I expected from Naruto, is Kya anywhere near here, I feel eyes watching me, oh wait, students, that's right,'_Kakashi reassured himself. "Ok, you next," he said as he pointed towards Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training and friends, my hobbies, training, and my dreams for the future, to kill a certain some one and restore my clan," Sasuke said without much emotion.

Kakashi nodded and pointed towards Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are my friends, my hobbies are spending time with friends, my dreams for the future, I want to be a great Kunoichi like the legendary Sannin Tsunade," Sakura said with confidence.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, meet at training ground seven at 10am sharp tomorrow, ohh, and don't eat any breakfast, you'll just end up puking it back up," Kakashi said. "Till then, bye," he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, see you guys, I'm gonna head home," Naruto said as he jumped off the balcony and began racing across roof tops to his home.

* * *

Kya immediately jolted on the spot. The other two took notice of her actions.

"Is everything ok Kyuubi?" Yonbi asked.

"Yeah, It's just Naruto," Kya answered.

"Your Jinchuuriki?" Nibi asked. Kya nodded. "Well, you'd best go then, don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this, say hi to him for me," Nibi said with a wave.

"Be safe Kyuubi, both you and your Jinchuuriki," Yonbi said with a bow.

"I will," Kay said before she shurishined back to Konoha. She appeared back at the Namikaze Estate just in time.

"Kya! Guess what!" Naruto exclaimed as he burst through the door.

* * *

**Chapter 12, up and running. I'm proud of hitting 80 reviews, it warms me up, so thank you all! ^.^**

**Comments, suggestions, questions, etc. all welcome, so click the magic button and tell me what you think!**


	13. Pass or Fail?

Hey! I'm- *dodges random kunai knife* -back, sorry it's been so long, I've been lazy and putting this off for far too long. Please forgive me…

* * *

_**You Will Not Hurt My Kit!**_

**Chapter 13**

At 10:00am the next morning team seven was waiting outside the entrance to training ground seven. All the members of the team were there with the exception of their jonnin instructor. As time continued to pass by, Kakashi still had not arrived, giving Naruto time to mule over the things he was told the previous day.

When Naruto returned home and told Kya about his day, she scolded him. "Naruto, don't use that transformation technique unless you really need to, especially when around people! It's dangerous, if my chakra was to leak through to you, you may have lost control and turned into a tailed fox!" she had scolded. Among other things she told the blonde to be especially careful when going outside the village for any missions that he may have to take outside of it. When Naruto mentioned Kakashi's recommendation not to eat breakfast in the morning she laughed and told him to ignore his words.

So, the three students of team seven waited patiently for their sensei, but Naruto continued to grow tired of waiting, and since Kya forbade him from transforming into a fox around people, he couldn't train to hone his fox senses. Sakura began amusing herself by reading a small book she pulled from her weapon's pouch. Sasuke merely barred with the boredom, sticking his hands in his pockets, and leaning up against the fence.

After what felt like ages, they finally saw Kakashi casually make his way over to them. "Excellent, your all here, shall we get started?" he asked in a monotone voice, his emotions cloaked by his covered face.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't mean to be rude, but what made you so late?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well you see I took this long detour on the road here and it took me down the path of life and-" Kakashi started.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Sasuke cut him off. "Let's just get started already."

"Very well then, follow me," Kakashi said leading them into the training ground. He stopped in the center where three human sized posts rested. Surrounding the small clear area was a forest, with a steady stream winding its way through. Birds flew from their trees as the four strangers approached.

"Ok," Kakashi said as he turned to face his prospective students. He studied each of their faces, serious, but with a glimmer of excitement and hope in their eyes. He liked that, these kids had spunk. He reached into his weapon's pouch and pulled out two bells. The bells, simple, held by a red string, gave a soft jingle as the moved. "This is your objective; if you can take these bells from me then you pass and officially become gennin. If not, then you go back to the academy and get to try again next time."

A confident smirk appeared on Naruto's face, on Sakura's a cautious look, and Sasuke's expression had no emotion. "You have till noon, and then we'll take a break," Kakashi said as he also pulled out a small alarm clock and set it on a small stump in front of the three posts. "Good luck!" and with that he was gone in a puff of smoke. Naruto immediately made a straight charge for the cover of the forest; Sakura observed the area around her and soon followed in a different direction. Sasuke took note of the two directions his team mates went in and went down the center between the two of them.

* * *

Kya observed the entire thing from atop of the Hokage's Tower. She watched as the three kids charged into the forest after the instructor who baited them into a trap. The part that the kids failed to realize was not that their sensei was in the forest, but that he was behind them the whole time, using shadow clones. But she knew she trained Naruto better than to think that he would use just one clone. As if it just hit her upside the head she suddenly realized what Naruto was doing. "He really likes turning into a fox," she mused to herself.

* * *

Naruto found a thick group of bushes as he raced through the trees. Sure that he was alone and not being followed he quickly made his hand signs and transformed. In a puff of smoke he became a young fox, his golden fur and white under belly fur were clean and soft to the touch. His tail twitched and his ear flicked, as he was getting reacquainted with his other form. Once his "warm up" was completed he tried listening and smelling for his instructor, primarily for the jingle of the bells.

At first, he heard nothing, and then as if it were a whisper he heard it. Louder and louder it became as if coming to him. Kakashi wasn't being pursued, he was pursuing them, and they had to either somehow get the jump on him in an ambush or take the bells by force. As soon as Naruto made this realization he let off a small growl and dove into the bushes, as far as he knew his sensei didn't know about his new transformation technique. And that was something he could use to his advantage. But he was dismayed, his golden and white fur stuck out like an eyesore compared to the brown and green around him.

Knowing he'd regret it later, Naruto rolled around in the dirt until his clean fur was covered in dirt and mud. Now that he was better camouflaged, Naruto began trying to hone in on the incoming sound of the bells, but what he noticed startled him, instead of a single steady rhythm of the chimes, he heard a sort of echo, as if there were a second set. '_Clones,'_ he reasoned. _'Kakashi-sensei is hunting us with clones, which means that he is probably not participating in the attack himself and is just observing from somewhere nearby, but where?'_

* * *

Sasuke lost track of Naruto a while back, but he could still see Sakura in his peripheral vision. If they could stick together, they would stand a much better chance at getting those bells from Kakashi. He was about to approach Sakura about his idea when he saw Kakashi sitting with what looked like a book in his hand. Letting his confidence get the better of him, he attacked Kakashi while he was distracted. Throwing a single kunai knife, Sasuke jumped off of the branch he was standing on and made to come from a different angle to try and confuse the jonnin. His attempt proved fruitless as soon as Sasuke jumped to the branch adjacent to the one he was one, he was intercepted by Kakashi.

Quickly looking back he saw as his kunai soared through a translucent clone of the white haired man. "Shinobi battle tactics number one if expecting an ambush, plant a trap instead," he said.

Sasuke began racing through hand signs, took a deep breath and bellowed, "Fire-style, Fireball Jutsu!" Placing his index finger and thumb together at his mouth, he breathed a firestorm at Kakashi. Just as Sasuke launched his attack, he launched another kunai knife into the firestorm he had created. Taking another leap to another branch, his foot was caught in a trap as he landed, sending him into the sky as he was held in the air by trip wires.

* * *

Faint sounds of combat reached the kunoichi's ears as she tried to relocate her team mates. If they were expected to beat their jonnin instructor alone, then who ever came up with this crazy test was insane. She turned to the direction of the sounds and began to close in. She saw a bunch of leaves soar past her, but swore she couldn't feel any wind. Stopping on the closest branch she began to check her surroundings. Nothing, everything seemed at peace. That, she knew, wasn't the case. So the pink haired kunoichi began recounting the lesson's they had on detecting and removing genjutsu's. She remembered that a genjutsu plays off of a person's senses, making them believe something is or is not there.

She also remembered that they could be dispelled either by causing yourself pain, or by disrupting the flow of chakra going through your body. A simple jolt could do it. So Sakura simply put her hands into a hand sign and prepared a small flux in her chakra system. "Release," she said as she released her chakra. She suddenly felt better as she could feel the wind brushing against her. When she opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't.

In front of her lay both Sasuke and Naruto, covered in kunai, cuts and bruises. Blood staining the branch they lay on, un-moving. Sakura lost control and screamed. Kakashi walked up behind her. "Shinobi battle tactics number two, try to use your opponents fears against them and or capture them in a genjutsu rendering them incapable of fighting," he said as he landed a blow to the back of her head knocking the kunoichi unconscious.

* * *

Naruto continued to hide in the bushes, making absolutely no sound, um-moving. Just listening, Naruto heard sounds of fighting, and a scream, but whether or not it was a trap or real he didn't know. He wanted to go and try and help his team mates, but if he did he would almost certainly be seen and intercepted by the clones. Already he heard four different sets of bells, he assumed all four where clones. Two sets kept getting louder, and began to come from different directions. '_They're looking for me,'_ Naruto realized. He thought that if he could fool them, then he could slip under Kakashi's radar undetected. Possibly follow the clones back to Kakashi and surprise him or he find and help his friends. He was at a loss to which one he could do.

If he confronted the real Kakashi, he broke make all the clones disperse by landing a good hit on the jonnin, but at the same time that would make all of his chakra return to him, and Naruto knew he would stand no chance. Team work, he reasoned would be better, but first he would have to lose those bloody clones!

Naruto held his breathe as a Kakashi clone landed just meters away from his hiding spot. The jonnin looked around lazily as if expecting to be jumped at any second. "Hmm," the clone said as if thinking of something. It began to walk over toward where Naruto was hiding. "The tracks lead this way…" The figure stopped in front of the bush, and began to try and push his way through.

On his way he stepped on Naruto's tail by accident causing the fox to emit a painful yelp, betraying his location. When the Kakashi clone looked down to see the fox, he bent down and patted it on the head. "I'm sorry about that little guy," he said. The moment the jonnin's foot rose from the tail, Naruto bolted out of there as quick as he could. The jonnin watched the fox run off, and then continued his search as if that incident never happened.

Naruto ended his transformation technique once he put a fair amount of distance between himself and the clones. '_Now that I'm under the radar, I got to go find the others,' _Naruto decided. He had already got a general feel for where he suspected they were, or were the ambushes were set. He decided to scope them out before proceeding into them.

He found Sakura first. He tried sensing Sakura's chakra, as Kya taught him to do in case he was separated from his squad mates. '_I wish I'd tried this before, that way I could recognize her chakra,' _Naruto grumbled to himself. Her chakra felt thin, like a small creek compared to the vast ocean that Kya had. Still, he reasoned that it was too small for Kakashi, even with shadow clones.

As he approached the prone figure, he gently set his hand on her shoulder, and sent a jolt of chakra through her body, to dispel her if she was a clone, or to wake her. After the jolt, the prone pink haired kunoichi stirred.

"N-Naruto?" She asked as she opened up her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me Sakura; I think you must have been hit by a genjutsu or something.

"I remember one, but I must have fallen straight into another," she reasoned.

"Come on, we gatta go find Sasuke!" Naruto said as he already led the way. Sasuke wasn't too far away, the two of them found him handing upside down from a wire. Already the Uchiha was trying to cut the rope with a shurriken, seeing as how he had no knives left.

"Sasuke, need help?" Naruto asked just loud enough to be heard.

"Yeah, that'd be great, so what are you waiting for?" Sasuke replied. With a goofy grin, Naruto threw a kunai knife and cut the wire. Sasuke recovered his balance in the fall and landed on his feet. "What's the plan? We'll just get slaughtered if we work by ourselves."

"Well, what I noticed was that Kakashi-sensei used clones to try and pick all of us off, but I managed to avoid mine and came to find you guys," Naruto spoke as he led them out of the forest to the stream.

"Then how do we know you're not Kakashi-sensei trying to lead us into a trap?" Sasuke asked. The tree of them came to an abrupt halt.

"Ask me something only I would know then?" Naruto replied. Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"Inside the Namikaze Compound, which room do I use?" Sasuke asked.

"The room on the east wing at the end of the hall on the right," Naruto answered.

"Works for me," Sasuke answered. "What about you Sakura? Where do we usually hand out as a group when we're not in class?"

"Under the large oak tree at the academy," Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded his head. "Now it's your turn, what book do I always read when I finish my work in class?"

"Um, that gaudy romance book with the red cover?" Sasuke answered.

"Hey! It's not gaudy! But yes," Sakura answered. "I think we need a code word that only the three of us will understand to prove who we are."

"How about foxhole?" Naruto suggested. The other two group members nodded in approval and continued their escape.

As the three arrived at the stream, they began cleaning the dirt and sweat off of them, and also to try and erase their scent. "Ok, so what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, when I made a break for the forest, I decided to try and loop around in case I was being followed, I waited and listened for the sounds of the bells. I heard them, but I heard different sets from different directions at the same time, so he must have been using clones. Most likely shadow clones because they are solid," Naruto began.

"Which means the real Kakashi Sensei probably wasn't there at all," Sakura said as she began catching on.

"Which means he probably wasn't in the forest at all," Sasuke added. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, what happened when you encountered the clones?" Naruto asked. The group discussed what happened when they were confronted and how they were defeated.

"Ok, so basically one on one matches are a big no, and it is easy for him to counter any one of us at any time," Sakura examined.

"So we have to hit him hard all at the same time, with a different fighting style, I'll take taijutsu, Sasuke you take ninjutsu, and Sakura you take genjutsu, agreed?" The two team mates agreed to the plan.

"So where do we find him?" Sasuke asked.

"I have an idea," Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the stump in the middle of the field next to the three posts. "Almost noon," he mused to himself. He managed to use his clones to take out both Sasuke and Sakura, dispelling the clones afterwards to bring him the knowledge of the skirmishes. But Naruto proved difficult, he could have sworn he saw Naruto head in one direction, jut the tracks came to a complete stop, and only a fox remained in their place. At first, the jonnin thought it was a transformation, so he "accidentally" stepped on its tail.

The fox proved real though, it did not turn into Naruto, which meant that he was still out there, but it bothered him. Foxes, like other animals, with the exception of birds, are rare in training fields such as this one. A substitution perhaps?

Either way, the team split itself up and did not function properly as a single unit. Sasuke tried to keep them both in view he noticed, but it fell apart when Naruto disappeared. He'd give them a second chance at lunch, and if they failed that, then they could pray to hope to get the bells afterwards.

Suddenly the whistling sound of a knife in the air caught his attention, jumping just as it struck the stump next to where he was. "Oh, there's Naruto," Kakashi said to himself as he saw the blonde charging towards him. He let the prospective student close the distance then prepared to stop his advance.

Just as he was about to punch the boy, Sasuke jumped from behind him, jutsu already prepared. "Fire style, fireball jutsu!" the Uchiha shouted. A fireball spewed from the boy's mouth and raced towards the jonnin. Kakashi quickly leapt above the fireball, only to get brushed by a sudden gust of leaves. He quickly dispelled the genjutsu he knew they tried to place on him, only to meet Naruto's hand inches from the bells.

With a swift Kick Naruto hit the ground hard, Sasuke just right behind Kakashi as soon as he hit Naruto. '_A diversion!' _he suddenly realized. A swift elbow to the face knocked Sasuke back. A kunai knife suddenly zipped by and cut the string with the bells. The two silver spheres began to fall towards the ground.

Naruto was already set ready to get them, but Kakashi landed and the ground and ran through hand signs faster than Naruto had ever seen. "Earth style, sand trap jutsu," he said. The ground under Naruto turned into slick sand, causing the blonde to sink waist deep. Kakashi caught the bells just before they hit the ground. Sakura was already next to Naruto helping him out of the sand while Sasuke charged with shurriken in his hands.

Suddenly appearing behind Sasuke, Kakashi grabbed the boy and threw him at his team mates. '_He's way too fast!'_ Sasuke thought to himself. The three students crashed and landed in a heap a few feet away. "Ok, what's plan B?" Sasuke asked as they rose to their feet.

The sound of the alarm clock going off cut off all thoughts and speech. "Well, I guess that's it," Kakashi said. He sat down on the stumps and looked at the three perspective students. "To be honest, you three are like no other group I've tested before."

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and dared to ask. "Is that a good thing?"

"Well, depends on how you look at it, on one end, you failed to see the true test at the beginning of the exercise, but now here at the end you've managed to try your best at it," Kakashi said. Sakura was about to pose a question, but the jonnin beat her to it. "The purpose of the exam was to get you three to work as a team rather than individually. At first you all just took off, but as the exam progressed, you worked together as a team."

"You're the first group to ever get this far in the first part of this exam, that's what sets you apart from every other group. They all tried to work individually, ultimately failing. Then I would have offered lunch to two of the members, leaving the third to starve. Afterwards they would try again, but always fail because the third member would be unable to give it their all," Kakashi explained. "So, I guess to put it simply, you passed with flying colors."

"Really!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Sasuke gave a victorious smirk while Sakura smiled a happy smile.

"Yup, as of now, you three are officially gennin, and team seven starts missions tomorrow, but as for right now, how about I treat you three to lunch?" Kakashi suggested. His new students eagerly accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 13, there it is after… forever. For those of you who were patient, thank you, and for those of you that weren't, I'm sorry. I'm going to try and update this on a more regular basis for you guys ok?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know we're not supposed to have these sorts of things as chapters, but this is ridiculous, so I don't even care. This affects everyone on the site and needs to be stopped.**

**Many people, including myself, have posted stories on this site over the years, but many of those stories, are now being removed or are endangered of being removed.**

**While I do understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of sexually explicit and illegal content, i do not understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of content with violence in it, owing to the fact that over third of the fan fiction on this site are, in fact, of anime, manga, game, and book series that have a lot of violence in them. Naruto, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Final Fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Digimon, Twilight, and Fairy Tails fan fiction would all have to be completely removed, just to name a few.**

**Many of the stories that are being removed have absolutely no sexual content in them, but do to the fact that their series are violent to begin with, they do have some violence in them, and are therefore being removed on those grounds. But that's ridiculous! The series themselves are that violent to begin with, and it would be very impractical to expect people to refrain from writing any form of combat into combat based stories (twilight not included, but it does have violence in it in the form of vampires trying to kill people, and werewolf trying to kill vampires)**

**Even Harry Potter and Twilight have a lot of violence in them to begin with! Or do the mods not thing that ripping a still wiggling/flailing/twitching arm off of a vampire is considered violent? Do they think that a snake trying eat people, plunging it's fangs through Harry's shoulder, and nut job ministries trying to execute 'half bloods' and 'mud bloods' are just new signs of friendship or something?**

**If these stories are removed, then you will end up removing more then a third (possibly over a half) of the stories on this site just from those ones alone, and that is not including the ones of other series.**

**(The following were taken from Aragon Potter's petition post)**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a****registration****then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**People who seem to agree with me that removing these stories is a bad idea:**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Alicia H. Heart, Lord of the Roses, azure blue espeon, IHaveNoIdea8, Knownobody**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.**


End file.
